Shadowside Hidden Secrets (Reupload)
by artismusic
Summary: Reuploaded due to issues. -Completed-
1. Notes

Here are some notes about this fic before you read it.

This is an AU of Shadowside and it's the same universe,but things are altered to fit my ships and headcanons.

The antagonists are not in this due to not being interesting to me.

I'm still debating if I should put Komasan and Komajiro in this or not.(especially since these versions of them are not the OG versions)

Like I said before,this AU will have a lot of my headcanons in it and if you haven't seen them(on my DA/Tumblr) you might get confused.

This fic will have a lot of time skips.

Also,Usapyon is in this despite the fact that he hasn't made an appearance in Shadowside yet and he's based on my design for him.

Usapyon's VA is Daisuke Lightside form sounds like Hirato from Karneval while his Shadowside form sounds like Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure.

Every VA is the same except for Jibanyan's. Jibanyan's Lightside VA is Naoko Yamamoto and sounds like Calamity Mary from Magical Girl Raising Project and her Shadowside VA is still Takaya Kuroda.

But Jibanyan usually uses her Shadowside voice by default in both Lightside and Shadowside forms and rarely uses her Lightside voice,so when I refer to Jibanyan switching to her real Lightside voice,just imagine the VA above.

Jibanyan is referred as she in this AU.(and of course it's part of my headcanon of her being a trans woman.)

Whisper and Fubuki-hime are Jibanyan's adoptive parents in this.

Inaho will also be present in this AU.

This fic will be mostly focusing on Keita,Whisper,and Jibanyan and their own conflicts.

One last thing,if you don't like this AU or my headcanons,then don't say anything or comment.I will report it or remove it myself.

This fic might possibly be borderline rated M,but it's still rated T since I would never gain the courage to actually do a rated M fic.

I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

(Forgot to add my headcanon of Usapyon being a trans man)


	2. Chapter 1

-This chapter takes place 15 years before the fourth movie-

Be Careful What You Wish For

Fifteen years ago,there was a war in the Yokai World,debating wether if humans should be able to communicate with Yokai or 's been recent that the committee leader erased memories from humans and their interactions from Yokai.

This made Yokai who were companions with humans move back to the Yokai World,since they were no longer able to communicate.

A lot of them got spiteful and were full of regret,this caused half of the Yokai population to be on two separate side that still liked humans and one side that were against them.

The war was chaotic and out of control.

Enma had a plan to settle this,by granting a wish to every Yokai who wanted it.

The wish was for them to be able to become who they want to be.

Unfortunately,the committee wasn't letting it slide and demanded Enma to erase their memories with their interactions with humans and put a curse on them,if they wanted their wish.

Enma agreed and prepared to announce to the whole kingdom of what he was going to do.

"Everyone,come out and stop hiding! I have important news!"

Some Yokai came out from their hiding places and listened.

From far back,four certain Yokai were hiding.

"Should we go out there to see what Enma wants?" A blue haired woman asked.

"We need to see what he says first,it might be a trap."A white wisp replied.

"Why would Enma do that? Isn't he the Yokai king?"A red cat questioned.

"It's hard to trust anyone these wouldn't surprise me if Enma turned against us."A blue rabbit looking Yokai said.

Enma spoke,"I am here to grant everyone a wish in this difficult don't have to accept it,but if you do,please come forward."

Some Yokai went forward and closer to Enma.

"Should we go?"The red cat asked.

"No,just wait."The white wisp replied.

Enma announced,"I will grant you all the wish of being the person you what to be,but there's a you accept this wish,you will have two form will be the one you always wanted,but the other form...will be the form you don't want and it will be the form that will the strongest in more thing,you will lose your memories of human interactions if you receive this 's the committee's orders."

Some Yokai hesitated,but majority of them got closer to Enma.

"That sounds promising...but..."The blue haired woman thought.

"Yeah...but...we'll forget Keita."The red cat said.

"And Inaho..."The blue rabbit looking Yokai mumbled.

"They forgot us by ...might as well lose our memories of them."The white wisp replied,"Come on guys."

The wisp lead the others to Enma.

"Alright,I'll be sending white orbs down from the they come,they must hit you if you want your wish will come true overnight."Enma raises his hand and shouted,"Get ready! Here they come!"

White orbs fell from the sky and hit multiple Yokai,which made them glow slightly.

The four certain Yokai gathered around and closed their eyes as they got hit with white orbs.

Later that night,Enma is standing alone. Nurarihyon approached him.

"How did it go?"Nurarihyon asked.

"It was Yokai were afraid,but it was successful."Enma spoke.

"So,why aren't we granted that wish?"Nurarihyon questioned.

"Because,it's dangerous and it could possibly corrupt us.I broke a rule..."Enma sighed.

"What rule...?"Nurarihyon looked at Enma with concern.

"I...lied.I lied about the Yokai losing their memories of humans."Enma said.

"What?! Are you insane?!"Nurarihyon yelled.

"Well,technically they did lose their memories of human interactions,but their memories can be triggered if they have certain interactions with those humans again and I did the same with the humans.I had was unfair to leave their memories behind forever."Enma carried on.

"I swear...if the committee finds know what will happen!"Nurarihyon shouted.

"I know...they'll spread the oni virus to humans...but it's the risk I will take."Enma replied in a serious tone.

The next morning,the four Yokai were resting in their usual hiding spot.

The white wisp woke up to see someone outside,standing or rather floating.

He was shocked to see the blue haired woman or was it her?

"Fubuki..."

She turned to see the white wisp,"Whisper?"

"You're...different."

"I could say the same about you."

They were both speechless,but broke the silence.

"Fubuki,you look beautiful! I mean...you were already stunning,but...I didn't know that you could possibly get even more attractive."Whisper laughed awkwardly.

"And you...look amazing!"Fubuki smiled.

"This wish doesn't seem so bad.I wonder what our second forms look like."Whisper pondered.

Fubuki thought and she sunk into her shadow and transformed into something different.

"Fubuki?!"Whisper exclaimed.

"I figured out how to do this while you guys were sleeping.I heard some Yokai near by saying this was called Shadowside and the other form was called Lightside,I think?"Fubuki exclaimed.

"You look a bit scary..."Whisper was nervous.

"I'm fine,but...I do admit that this outfit is...revealing."Fubuki said.

"Ok,let me try."Whisper spoke.

He sunk into his shadow and transformed.

"You look...interesting."Fubuki said.

"Is it bad?"Whisper asked.

"No...but you might want to look at yourself."Fubuki sighed.

Whisper looked at his reflection and freaked out,"Oh my god! Where's my black mark and my lips?! I'm ruined!"

"It's not that bad! I promise!"Fubuki replied.

"Let's turn back!"Whisper said.

Fubuki turned back into her Lightside form,but Whisper couldn't.

"Why can't I turn back?!"Whisper panicked.

"I don't know...try again."Fubuki suggested.

Whisper kept trying,but he couldn't turn back.

"No! The Yokai gods cursed me!"Whisper shouted.

"It's ok,maybe...you'll get used to it?"Fubuki said nervously.

"Whatever...my Lightside form was better than this...ugly form."Whisper mumbled.

The blue rabbit looking Yokai came out from the hiding spot.

"Usapyon...you look almost the same."Fubuki exclaimed.

"What is going on?"Usapyon questioned.

"Jesus Christ that voice!" Whisper shouted.

"What voice...? Wait,is that my voice?"Usapyon looked at himself.

"Dang...I kind of look different but yet the same."Usapyon paused.

"Hang on guys,I sound like a means..."Usapyon turned away from Whisper and Fubuki and took off his suit to check his business.

Usapyon finished and turned back around,"I'm a dude!"

"That was unnecessary."Whisper face palmed.

"So,that wish could also change your gender? Wow...Enma has a great power."Fubuki said.

"And that means...Jibanyan! I have to go wake him up!"Usapyon went to get Jibanyan.

"Wake up!"Usapyon shook Jibanyan awake.

"What?!"Jibanyan screamed.

"The wish worked!"Usapyon exclaimed.

"What...?"Jibanyan was puzzled.

"Check your goods,do it!"Usapyon said.

"Excuse me...?" Jibanyan replied.

"The wish came true,you hear my voice,right? Guess what,I have a d now."Usapyon winked.

Jibanyan blushed and looked down at his you know what.

"I'm...a lady!"Jibanyan hugged Usapyon.

"Told ya our wishes came true!"Usapyon replied.

Usapyon lead Jibanyan to Whisper and Fubuki.

"Jibanyan is all woman."Usapyon announced.

"That's wonderful!"Fubuki cheered.

"And he-I mean...she doesn't look that different all call you she now...right?"Whisper hesitated.

"Yes.I love my new voice too!" Jibanyan paused and looked at herself.

"Hmmm...I don't look too different,but I think I can still pass as a proper woman."Jibanyan stated.

"What about your other forms? Seen those yet?"Whisper asked.

"Oh...we haven' check that out."Usapyon said.

"Just sink into your shadow,that's how it works."Fubuki replied.

Usapyon sunk into his shadow and transformed.

Everyone backed away and were a bit frightened.

"You're...ripped!"Whisper shouted.

Usapyon looked at himself.

"My god...you're right."Usapyon spoke.

"Do you like it?"Fubuki asked.

"I...don't know.I look like a monster honestly.I kind of hate it..."Usapyon said.

"Enma did say that we would have a cursed form."Whisper added.

"Aw geez...if I knew it would be that bad...I wouldn't have made this wish."Usapyon sighed.

"Jibanyan,it's your turn." Whisper said.

Jibanyan was nervous and sunk into her shadow.

Everyone was speechless and didn't say a word.

"What?" Jibanyan asked,but paused.

"Was that my voice...? What's going on?!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Don't panick...you look...fine?"Whisper smiled nervously.

"What do you mean I look fine?!"Jibanyan questioned.

She looked at herself and went silent.

"This...is me?"Jibanyan asked.

"Yeah,but we have cursed forms,remember?"Usapyon spoke.

"I...I hate it! I don't look anything like a woman and I sure in hell don't sound like one!"Jibanyan complained.

"Calm down,we can fix this."Fubuki stated.

"How...can you fix this?! I'm hideous!" Jibanyan cried.

"No...you're beautiful."Usapyon said.

"You're just saying that! Screw you guys! I don't need any of you!"Jibanyan pushed everyone out of the way and ran off.

"Jibanyan,wait!"Usapyon shouted.

Usapyon turned to Whisper and Fubuki.

"We should've never accepted that damn I might never see Jibanyan again.I'm going to leave and my final words to you guys is...fuck you!"Usapyon left them behind.

"What have we done...?"Whisper asked.

"It'll be ok as long as we stick together."Fubuki said.

"I hope so...we just lost our daughter."Whisper mumbled.

"We didn't lose 'll see her again someday."Fubuki replied.

"I guess it's just you and me,for now..."Whisper sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

-This chapter takes place after the fourth movie and before episode 3-

A Reunion

Fifteen years later,it's present day and it's been a month since Natsume and Keisuke discovered the world of 's been both exciting and confusing.

They were at the detective agency,waiting on what to do next.

"There's no Yokai causing trouble at the moment."Akinori said,while looking on his computer.

"Well,that's great news! Let's just do nothing all day!"Keisuke suggested.

"No,if we have nothing to do,let's get to know each other better."Natsume replied.

"Like how?"Touma asked.

"By asking each other 's one question I wanted to ask."Natsume spoke.

"Is the question for me?"Micchy butted in.

"No,it's for Whisper."Natsume stated.

"Me?"Whisper was surprised.

"It's just...you seem like you would be dating someone,I know that Micchy can't get anyone to date him."Natsume said.

"That hurts!"Micchy whined.

"Anyways...are you seeing anyone Whisper?"Natsume asked.

"I'm glad you asked! I have a wife."Whisper smiled.

"Who is it?"Touma questioned.

"It's -"Whisper was cut off by Micchy,"You're lying! There's no way that divine woman is married to you!"

"Are you sure she's your wife?"Keisuke was unamused.

"Yes! We've been married for 30 years."Whisper stated.

"30 years?! You're old!"Akinori exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not! But it's true!" Whisper said.

"Won't believe it until we see it."Keisuke replied.

"She's been busy lately and I don't know if-"Whisper was cut off again by Natsume,"It's nice that you're trying to make this up,but it's ok if you're single."

"Come on! I'm trying to tell you-"Whisper was cut off one last time by Akinori,"Hey guys,there's a Yokai at the better go fight it."

Everyone left was Whisper stood there in disbelief.

"Why does no one believe me?" Whisper sighed.

Later,after Natsume and the others fought off the Yokai with Jibanyan.

Jibanyan left them behind and wandered around town.

"Stupid Yokai,I hate them so much." Jibanyan groaned in annoyance.

Something passed by Jibanyan and she turned to see the same Yokai from earlier.

It approached her and stood near her.

"What do you want?"Jibanyan asked.

"I'm not finished with you."The Yokai stated.

"I don't have time for-"Jibanyan got cut off by Yokai,who attacked her.

Jibanyan turned into her Shadowside form,"So,that's how you want it?"

She attacked the Yokai and kept fighting,but the Yokai was stronger than her and had a few tricks of its own.

The Yokai lifted up a truck and threw it at Jibanyan.

"Hey! I might beat up trucks,but isn't that way more wrong?!"Jibanyan protested.

"Not if I'm wanting to kill you."The Yokai smirked.

The Yokai kept throwing various vehicles at Jibanyan until it hit her,which made her fall against a building.

"Now,it's time to end this."The Yokai said.

It got closer to Jibanyan,but something shot the Yokai and left it paralyzed.

A figure out of nowhere jumped on top of the Yokai and tied it up.

Jibanyan's eyes went wide as she saw who it was.

"Come on,let's get this punk back in jail."The figure spoke.

Jibanyan followed them and went on.

Eventually,they made it to the Yokai World and arrived at Enma's palace.

"What are we-"Jibanyan got cut off by the figure,"No questions,I'll explain later."

They went inside the palace and saw Enma waiting.

"So,you got ,take him away."Enma said.

Some guards took the Yokai away to lock him up.

Enma faced Jibanyan and the figure.

"So,Usapyon,you reunited with Jibanyan?"Enma asked.

"Not exactly..."Usapyon spoke.

"He just randomly ran into me,of course we haven't!"Jibanyan complained.

"Well,I might as well give you your reward for catching that fugitive."Enma gave Usapyon a wad a cash.

"I'll see you two later."Enma said.

They left the palace.

Minutes later,Jibanyan punched Usapyon in the gut.

"What was that for?!"Usapyon shouted.

"Where were you when I needed you?! It's been so long! How long have you been working for that guy and how much are you making from this?!"Jibanyan questioned in anger.

"Well,I guess ever since the oni virus spreaded,Enma was looking for workers and he hired me as a bounty hunter.I've been wanting to do this so I could help people from getting harmed from vengeful Yokai.I make about...hundred thousand dollars every time I do this."Usapyon stated.

"Why didn't you find me and share that money with me,huh?!"Jibanyan asked.

"I couldn't find you...and...this job keeps me busy,even though the crime rate is low at the moment."Usapyon added.

"Just...don't leave me again,got it?!"Jibanyan demanded.

"You left me,but I won't."Usapyon replied.

"I really don't have no where else to go...except for those hideouts that I live in temporarily,but they suck." Jibanyan sighed.

"I want you to live with me."Usapyon stated.

"Are you sure? Even if I...don't seem like the woman you wanted."Jibanyan said.

"You are the woman I've always wanted.I always loved you and I still let's go back home,ok?"Usapyon replied.

"Ok..."Jibanyan spoke softly.

Usapyon took Jibanyan to a decent sized neighborhood in the Yokai World and lead her to a big house that was at the end,on the big hill.

"There it is."Usapyon said.

"That's your house?! It's huge!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"It's our house.I've been waiting on you to come back."Usapyon stated.

"All this time...?"Jibanyan asked.

"Mmhm,let's get going before it gets too late."Usapyon lead Jibanyan to his house.

Usapyon opened the door and lead Jibanyan in.

"This place looks bigger on the must've been beating the crap out of a lot of Yokai." Jibanyan said in awe.

"Yeah,but it was worth it." Usapyon replied.

Minutes later,Usapyon and Jibanyan turned back into their Lightside forms and got ready for took Jibanyan into his room.

"Do you like it?" Usapyon asked.

"Yeah...but...where am I sleeping?"Jibanyan questioned.

"With me."Usapyon winked.

"Are you sure...?!"Jibanyan blushed.

"Don't be silly,you're my 's your bed too." Usapyon laughed.

"Um...ok."Jibanyan said awkwardly.

Usapyon took off his suit as Jibanyan blushed even more.

"What?"Usapyon asked.

"It's just...I haven't seen you without your suit in a long time." Jibanyan spoke.

"And I haven't heard your beautiful voice in a long are you using your Shadowside voice?" Usapyon questioned.

"Because,everyone assumed I was a man and I stuck with right now,no one knows I'm a woman,except for you,mom,dad,and Enma or whatever." Jibanyan sighed.

"Really? You could've just said something."Usapyon said in disbelief.

"I couldn't,it started with my dad saying to everyone that I was a ,I hate him for that!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Well...could you at least use your Lightside voice,just for me?" Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan hesitated and cleared her voice and started to use her real Lightside voice.

"Is...this better?" Jibanyan asked.

"Much better." Usapyon smiled.

He got in bed with Jibanyan and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shadowside or Lightside,you're still a your voice." Usapyon said.

"You always know how to make me feel better."Jibanyan replied.

Usapyon kissed Jibanyan on the cheek and said,"Want to have some fun?"

"I don't know,we just reunited and this is still awkward...can it wait another night?" Jibanyan asked.

"Of course,but I'll be ready when you are."Usapyon responded.

Next morning,Whisper was with Fubuki at their house.

"I don't get why no one would believe me when I told them we were married."Whisper sighed.

"It sounded a bit exaggerated."Fubuki spoke.

"Can't you just come over with me one day?"Whisper asked.

"I will when my schedule isn't booked."Fubuki said.

Whisper sighed again until his phone rang.

"Huh,it's an unknown number."Whisper was confused.

"Answer it."Fubuki responded.

Whisper answered the phone,"Hello?"

"It's me dad.I have something to tell you."

"Jibanyan...you're using your Lightside voice."Whisper was suprised.

"Oh that...yeah,but I have to tell you that I reunited with someone."Jibanyan said.

"Wait...is it Usapyon?"Whisper asked.

"Yes,and I'm going to live with him for now on." Jibanyan replied.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you! Wait...did you guys do anything?"Whisper questioned.

"No dad,it's still awkward because we just reunited last night." Jibanyan groaned.

"Alright,but I swear you two need to tie the knot before you do anything else."Whisper nagged.

"Dad...I just moved in with my shut up."Jibanyan frowned.

"Ok, should meet up this weekend sound good?" Whisper asked.

"I guess." Jibanyan sighed.

After Whisper talked with Jibanyan on the phone,he spoke to his wife.

"I can't wait until we see Usapyon 's been so long."Whisper said.

"It's going to be great."Fubuki smiled.

They met up with Jibanyan and Usapyon the following weekend to catch up on lost time.

They tried to keep that schedule by meeting up every week when they could and everything seemed perfect,until after one month flew by.


	4. Chapter 3

!Warning,this chapter is borderline rated M,so please read with caution!

Unexpected Surprise

A month later,everything seemed pretty ok for through the same routine by being summoned by Natsume during battles and rebuilding her own relationship back with Usapyon.

Jibanyan was in a good mood since it was the night that she finally could do it with Usapyon again,after waiting over fifteen years.

When she got home,Usapyon wasn't anywhere in found him in their bedroom.

"Ready for the best night of your life?"Usapyon asked.

"Of course I am."Jibanyan replied.

"Change into your Shadowside and put this on."Usapyon handed Jibanyan some lingerie.

"Why?"Jibanyan was confused.

"Because it's been so long and we'll be crushing it.I don't want you to hurt yourself." Usapyon teased.

"Be quiet jerk face! Fine,I'll wear...this."Jibanyan said in annoyance.

Minutes later,Usapyon and Jibanyan were in bed together.

"So...when do you...you know,want to start?"Usapyon asked awkwardly.

"I don't know,I still don't feel like the woman I'm supposed to be."Jibanyan sighed.

Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan tight and whispered,"I'll make you feel a woman."

He touched Jibanyan's chest,"And I'll make sure that you're aware of being one."

Usapyon took off his underwear and replied,"Won't be needing these."

"Your turn."Usapyon smirked.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Or do you want me to do it?" Usapyon asked as he undid Jibanyan's bra.

Jibanyan blushed furiously,"I'll do it,ok?!"

She took her bra and undergarments off and buried herself under the covers.

"Don't be shy."Usapyon teased.

"I'm just you know...it's been so long." Jibanyan said.

"I know babe,but you know you want it."Usapyon added.

"Well...it's just...our bodies changed since that wish and..."Jibanyan was shushed by Usapyon,"Shh...it's the same thing except we have different parts.I won't hurt ya,I promise."

"Ok...I'm ready."Jibanyan replied.

Usapyon towered on top of Jibanyan with his body pressed against hers.

They did whatever couples do in bed,but in an awkward way.

Two weeks later,after that awkward night,Jibanyan woke up but Usapyon wasn't next to got up to search for him and found him in the kitchen.

Usapyon noticed her,"Hey babe,you're finally awake."

"What time is it?"Jibanyan asked.

"Probably around 've been sleeping in wrong?"Usapyon questioned.

"I don't freakin stomach's been hurting and it sucks."Jibanyan groaned.

Usapyon saw that Jibanyan seemed to be gaining weight.

"Yeah,you've been gaining we-"Usapyon saw Jibanyan giving him a death glare.

"I...mean you look great!" Usapyon laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought."Jibanyan frowned.

A month passed and Usapyon noticed Jibanyan's weight wasn't going away and her belly looked unusually round.

"Honey,are you ok?" Usapyon asked.

"Yeah,I'm do you keep asking?"Jibanyan questioned.

"You keep gaining...you know..."Usapyon said awkwardly.

"Screw you man.I can hide this weight with my haramaki." Jibanyan stated.

"You're not losing and you've been in pain."Usapyon sighed.

"I don't stop telling me-"Jibanyan paused and went to the bathroom.

Usapyon heard her throwing came back.

"That's the second time you've done that ever since you've been gaining 're going to the doctor." Usapyon stated.

"No way! I'm not going to take any weird medicine or take shots or whatever." Jibanyan complained.

"We're going and that's final."Usapyon said.

"Make me."Jibanyan glared at him.

They were at the doctor's office in the Yokai World.

"Damn you for being stronger than me."Jibanyan mumbled.

"You'll feel better once you get this over with."Usapyon spoke.

A nurse called for them,"Yaburekabure will see you now,"

They got up and went into the doctor's room.

They waited until a Yokai came in.

"Hello,I'm me what's wrong."Yaburekabure said.

"My stomach's been hurting and...um."Jibanyan hesitated.

"She's been gaining weight and she keeps can't lose any of ,she's been throwing up recently." Usapyon added.

"Damn you."Jibanyan whispered at Usapyon.

"How long has this been going on?"Yaburekabure asked.

"Almost two months..."Jibanyan replied.

"Let me see."Yaburekabure looked at Jibanyan's stomach.

"It seems normal,but may I see under your belt?"Yaburekabure questioned.

"Fine..."Jibanyan sighed as she slid off her haramaki.

Yaburekabure took a stethoscope and placed it on Jibanyan's stomach.

When he was done,he spoke,"Well,there's a heart beat in there."

"And that means?"Usapyon asked.

"It means she's pregnant."Yaburekabure stated.

"What?!" Jibanyan and Usapyon shouted.

"You m'am have a stomach of a pregnant you guys been doing anything the past two months?"Yaburekabure asked.

"Um...well..."Jibanyan was embarrassed.

"Yeah,we did it once and that was almost two months ago."Usapyon blushed.

"Well,she's pregnant."Yaburekabure stated again.

Days passed as Usapyon and Jibanyan went to various results were positive that Jibanyan was pregnant.

"No way! I can't be pregnant!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Sweetie,you are and that's that." Usapyon said.

"God...how am I going to keep this a secret?"Jibanyan sighed.

"Tell your parents at least."Usapyon replied.

"Fine."Jibanyan groaned in annoyance.

Later,Jibanyan called Whisper.

"Oh Jibanyan,it's you."Whisper said.

"Yeah.I have some news."Jibanyan replied.

"What is it?"Whisper asked.

"You better not tell anyone or else!" Jibanyan shouted,

"Ok,I won't!" Whisper panicked.

"Alright...two months ago,Usapyon and I finally did it after all these years." Jibanyan spoke.

"Oh god,don't tell me this."Whisper face palmed.

"I have to! Wanna know why? It's the reason why I'm two months pregnant!"Jibanyan yelled.

"What the hell?! I told you guys to not do anything!" Whisper screamed.

"We're not in our teens anymore,we're in our thirties! So suck it up dad!" Jibanyan protested.

"I forbid you seeing Usapyon until you have that baby!"Whisper nagged.

"You're not the boss of me!"Jibanyan shouted.

"I'll tell everyone you're pregnant if you don't!"Whisper stated.

"Don't you dare!"Jibanyan growled.

"Guess what Fubuki,we get to tell everyone that Jibanyan is having a baby."Whisper told Fubuki in the background.

"No! I'll do what you want ok?!" Jibanyan panicked.

"Never mind,don't tell anyone." Whisper said to Fubuki.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to go somewhere else by stay with us?"Whisper suggested.

"Why would I stay over with my parents?I'll find somewhere to go."Jibanyan sighed.

Days passed and Jibanyan had to stay at one of her hideouts until she had her baby.

It got harder as time passed since her symptoms became worse.

It made it harder for Jibanyan to fight Yokai and everyone thought she was being lazy.

Jibanyan was at the agency with Natsume and the others.

"Another boring day,am I right guys?"Akinori asked.

"There hasn't been that much activity going on with any Yokai."Touma added.

"Maybe because Jibanyan ate them."Micchy chuckled.

"What did you say to me jackass?!" Jibanyan growled.

"Are you alright Jibanyan? I mean...it's kind of unhealthy to gain so much weight in so little time."Natsume questioned.

"Yeah,like Akinori,"Keisuke teased.

"Hey!"Akinori shouted.

"No,Akinori is naturally like can't help it and besides,he looks fine."Natsume said.

"Thanks! I guess..."Akinori replied.

"I'm fine,just leave me alone." Jibanyan sighed.

Jibanyan paused,"On second thought,can...,someone get me an empty bag?"

Touma handed Jibanyan a paper bag,in which she threw up in.

"Ha! You got sick from eating too much!"Micchy mocked.

"That's not funny."Touma said.

"Shut up Micchy,no one cares what you s-"Jibanyan threw up in the bag again.

"Do you need to go home?"Natsume asked.

"I guess...but I'll be 't worry about me."Jibanyan left the agency and headed back to her parents house.

As the day passed,Jibanyan was settled in at her parents home,she was laying on the couch in their living room.

"Are you alright dear?"Fubuki asked.

"I'm fine a bit sick,that's all."Jibanyan laughed in a weak tone.

Fubuki sat next to Jibanyan.

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you."Fubuki smiled.

"For what?" Jibanyan questioned.

"For holding up this this point of pregnancy,you need a lot of rest.I can't imagine holding up like you do."Fubuki stated.

"I'm trying.I have to.I can't let anyone find out."Jibanyan was saddened by this.

"No matter what happens,your father and I will support you."Fubuki said.

"Thanks,I'm actually looking forward to having a baby.I kind of wanted one."Jibanyan replied.

"I'm sure you'll love the baby as much as you love your family."Fubuki added.

"I will.I'll love my baby no matter what happens."Jibanyan smiled back.


	5. Chapter 4

-This chapter takes place during episode 11-

Falling Apart

Two months later,it was the day that Jibanyan rediscovered herself and regained a few memories of her owner was an eventful day,but it was also a disastrous ,she went through saving Emi's daughter from the reapers and reuniting with her owner again,but she lost reapers that were after her,shot her in the stomach and it caused her to have a miscarriage.

She had to cover up her emotions until she left never got to see the remains of her lost child ever again,until later that night.

The remains formed into a living being from the reaper's powers and went to search for its mother.

Meanwhile,Jibanyan arrived at Usapyon's house to tell him the terrible news.

"I...regained some memories of mine today."Jibanyan spoke.

"That's great! But...aren't you supposed to not be here...?"Usapyon asked.

"Well...I'm staying with you for now on."Jibanyan said.

"You'll get in trouble if your parents find out-"Usapyon paused and noticed that Jibanyan had her paw on her stomach,but it had scars.

"I got myself into a mess reapers thought it would be fun to shoot me in the ...huh?" Jibanyan laughed that turned into crying.

"Don't tell me..."Usapyon was shocked.

"We...lost our baby..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"No way...I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." Usapyon nagged.

"I...had to do what I had to do! You wouldn't understand! I would've not got some of my old memories back!" Jibanyan snapped.

"If that's what you wanted,then I do understand,but...you were pregnant and you knew your limits." Usapyon replied.

Jibanyan hugged Usapyon and buried her face into Usapyon's chest.

"It's not fair! Why did it have to be me?! Why?!"Jibanyan weeped.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be for you to have a baby right 'll be ok..."Usapyon said.

"What the hell are you saying?! It won't be ok!"Jibanyan shoved Usapyon out of the way and went outside.

Hours passed as Jibanyan was sitting outside,crying hysterically.

Usapyon went outside to check on her.

"It's getting you should come inside and-"Usapyon was cut off by Jibanyan,"Leave me alone!"

Usapyon sighed and sat next to Jibanyan,as she kept weeping.

Minutes later,Usapyon saw something floating towards couldn't make out what it was,until it got close enough.

It got closer until it was a few inches away,facing them.

"Jibanyan...you might want to look at this." Usapyon said,being concerned.

Jibanyan looked up at Usapyon and nagged,"What do you want?!"

The floating object made a sound,which caught Jibanyan's attention.

She froze still as she saw the figure floating in front of was red and small.

It was her unborn didn't know if she was imagining things or if it was real.

"Usapyon...you see this,right?" Jibanyan questioned.

"Yeah...it's floating right in front of us." Usapyon responded.

"That's...our baby."Jibanyan mumbled.

"What...?!" Usapyon exclaimed.

"I saw it's remains before I left the reapers and well...that's it." Jibanyan stated.

"How...is it alive?" Usapyon asked.

"The only thing I know is that sometimes reapers can make things come to life.I guess the power from that shot made our baby...you know...alive."Jibanyan was shocked while thinking about it.

"I...oh god...we better go inside." Usapyon suggested.

They went inside with their baby.

Minutes passed as they tried to figure something out.

"I checked 's a boy."Usapyon said.

"Great...he's probably going to be a troublemaker."Jibanyan face palmed.

"Want to name him?"Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan looked at the child and groaned in disgust.

"He's still a fetus...I can't..." Jibanyan looked away.

"He can't help should be lucky that you have a child." Usapyon stated.

"An incomplete one..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"Still want to name him?" Usapyon asked,again.

Jibanyan looked at the fetus again,but turned away.

"He kind of looks like me...I guess I'll name him Junior.I really don't care anymore." Jibanyan sighed.

"Don't be like 's our baby for God's sake." Usapyon protested.

"I just can't look at him right now...ok?!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"You're so stubborn,just be happy for once."Usapyon replied.

"I bet it can't even talk." Jibanyan complained.

"Don't call him that,it's your ,our child." Usapyon said.

Usapyon looked at Junior and asked him,"Can you say anything?"

Junior was confused but got close to Jibanyan.

Jibanyan noticed and barely looked at him,"What do you want?"

"Da...daddy!"Junior smiled,while looking at Jibanyan.

Jibanyan went cold,"What did you just say?"

"Daddy!"Junior grinned in response.

Jibanyan looked down at herself,"He...doesn't even recognize me as his own mother..."

"Jibanyan,you're not even using your real 's one reas-"Usapyon was cut off.

"Shut it! I'm a woman,not a man! Even my own child doesn't realize that!"Jibanyan snapped.

"He's just a baby." Usapyon said.

"But he should be able to recognize his own mother, right?!"Jibanyan teared up and sobbed,"I...hate him! I have no son!"

Jibanyan ran off,while they watched.

"Daddy?"Junior was saddened.

Usapyon patted Junior on the head,"Don't worry,if she doesn't take care of you...I will."

A week passed and Jibanyan still refused to acknowledge her child.

"Come on,we're going to my parents." Jibanyan demanded.

"Why?"Usapyon asked.

"I want him out of this house,that's why." Jibanyan glared at Usapyon.

"You can't just do that."Usapyon replied.

"Who's going to watch that...thing while you're busy or while I'm gone? I don't want to be responsible for a missing child." Jibanyan complained.

"Are you doing something today or-"Usapyon got cut off by Jibanyan,"Not today...but...I just want to be ,they haven't seen that thing yet anyways."

"Stop calling him that." Usapyon said while being annoyed.

They took Junior to Whisper's and Fubuki were looking forward to see their grandchild.

"Aw! He's so cute!"Fubuki exclaimed.

"He doesn't look so bad.I don't see why you're complaining."Whisper said.

"He looks like you and I hate it!"Jibanyan protested.

"Hey,are you trying to offend me?"Whisper replied.

"She's just mad because he's you know..." Usapyon leaned in and whispered to Whisper and Fubuki,"Junior is still a fetus and he's incomplete."

"I can hear that! You have no idea how many doctors we went to just to know what he was supposed to be! If he was completed,he was supposed to be a cat Yokai like me,not a blob like you!" Jibanyan pointed at Whisper.

"At least you had him,even if you did have a miscarriage!"Whisper exclaimed.

"Let's calm down,he's probably getting upset."Fubuki said.

Junior was hiding behind Usapyon.

"Hey Junior,come out." Usapyon spoke.

Junior came out and looked at Whisper and Fubuki in awe.

"Um...this is your grandpa and grandma." Jibanyan gestured at Whisper and Fubuki.

"Jibanyan wants Junior to stay with you guys when we're busy."Usapyon stated.

"Alright,I hate doing that,but...if that's what you want."Whisper sighed.

"Uh,thanks keep him whenever you can." Jibanyan said.

Fubuki paused and asked Jibanyan,"Does he still think you're his dad?"

"I...don't want to talk about it.I can't convince him that I'm his mom and...that hurts me." Jibanyan frowned.

"He'll figure out one day." Usapyon reassured Jibanyan.

"That settles it,we'll watch him while you're both busy."Whisper said.


	6. Chapter 5

-This chapter takes place a week after episode 3-

Meeting the Family

Two months passed by and it was a week after Natsume and the others finally met Junior.

At the agency,nothing was going on at the moment.

"Bored."Keisuke said.

"That last battle with Junior was pretty exhausting."Akinori sighed.

"Sorry,Ji didn't mean to."Junior apologized.

"It's fine."Natsume replied.

"I still don't get why Junior sticks with you 's like he knows you already."Touma spoke.

"Well..."Whisper was interrupted by Jibanyan,who just came in.

Junior rushed towards Jibanyan and greeted her,"Daddy!"

"What?!"Everyone except Whisper exclaimed.

"That gremlin is your child?!"Akinori shouted.

Jibanyan groaned in annoyance,"Yes,Junior is my son."

"I can see the resemblance,sort of..."Touma pondered.

"That's so cute! Why don't you hang with him?"Natsume questioned.

"Because...I'm busy and there's no one else to look after Whisper."Jibanyan sighed.

"So that's why Junior is always with Whisper."Keisuke replied.

"Ji's going home with daddy?"Junior asked.

"Yeah,I'm here to pick him up or whatever."Jibanyan said.

As Jibanyan left with Junior,Micchy passed by them.

"Hi Micchy!"Junior greeted and then turned back to say goodbye,"Bye guys! Bye grandpa!"

Everyone turned and looked at Whisper,while Micchy looked in both directions.

"What was that about?!"Micchy exclaimed and then went to Natsume,"I got the soda you wanted."

Micchy handed a can of soda to Natsume,"Thanks."

"Grandpa...?"Keisuke looked at Whisper in confusion.

"But can someone please explain why Junior was with...that cat?"Micchy asked.

"Jibanyan is Junior's dad."Touma stated.

"Well then.I can see why."Micchy was still surprised.

"I still want to know why Junior called Whisper grandpa."Keisuke whined.

"Ok,calm down.I know you won't believe me when I say this but..."Whisper paused.

"Just get with it man!"Akinori complained.

"Ok,ok! Geez. Anyways,Fubuki and I are married and-"Whisper got cut off by Natsume,"Not this again."

"We adopted Jibanyan as our son thirty years ago!"Whisper yelled.

Everyone was silent,then Touma responded,"Is that true?"

"Yes! Why do you think Junior's calling me grandpa?!"Whisper nagged.

"Ok,I believe that Jibanyan is your adoptive son,but...I won't believe you're married until I see it."Micchy stated.

"Oh come on!Really?!"Whisper exclaimed.

"I mean...it's haven't seen her around you."Keisuke said.

"But...we believe that you adopted Jibanyan."Natsume replied.

"And you complain to him like an angry father to him anyways."Akinori added.

"Thank you! At least you guys believe one thing I've said!"Whisper responded.

Before Whisper made his leave,he said,"But I will get Fubuki to come here.I swear it!"

After he left,Micchy said,"Nah,he won't do it."

"Micchy,you're a crappy friend."Touma stated.

"I know..."Micchy cried in a corner,regretting what he said.

Later that night,Whisper was back at his home.

"How did it go today?"Fubuki asked.

"It was fine,but now everyone knows that I adopted Jibanyan." Whisper said.

"Oh,really?"Fubuki replied.

"Yeah,Junior called me grandpa and called Jibanyan dad,so I had to explain everything,well...except that Jibanyan is actually a woman,because she would kill me if I ever said that."Whisper carried on.

"That's great! At least it won't be as awkward if Jibanyan accidentally calls you dad."Fubuki cheered.

"But...can you do me a favor?"Whisper asked.

"What is it?"Fubuki wondered.

"They still don't believe that we're you please come over to the agency with me? Just this once?"Whisper pleaded.

"You're lucky that I'm not busy tomorrow,so...yes.I will."Fubuki smiled.

"Thanks honey!"Whisper kisses Fubuki on the cheek.

Next day,at the agency,everyone was bored once again.

"Gee,it sure is boring around here."Micchy said.

"I swear Micchy,I will kick your ass if you make one more Zelda reference."Natsume groaned in annoyance.

"Well,excuse me princ-"Micchy got punched in the gut by Natsume.

"Even seeing Micchy get beat up is boring."Keisuke complained.

"I'm just waiting by my computer to see if anyone reports any Yokai sightings."Akinori replied.

"Maybe we need a day off."Touma suggested.

Everyone looked at Touma,unamused.

Suddenly,the door opened and it revealed to be Junior.

"Hey Junior,where have you been?"Natsume asked.

"Ji's been with grandpa and grandma!"Junior cheered.

"Grandma...?"Keisuke and Akinori said,while looking at each other in confusion.

Whisper came in with Fubuki following him.

"My god! She actually came!"Micchy exclaimed.

"Hey guys,I want you to meet my wife."Whisper proudly announced.

They went up to Fubuki and looked at her.

"You're...married to Whisper?"Keisuke asked.

"Yes,we've been married almost thirty years."Fubuki responsed.

"Hm,Whisper was right."Touma spoke.

"Sorry that we didn't believe you."Natsume laughed nervously.

"It's alright.I finally got some time to come here from my busy schedule."Fubuki stated.

"So she was busy..."Akinori mumbled.

"It's nice that Junior is spending time with his grandparents."Natsume grinned.

"Too bad he only has one parent,after hearing that story of how he was born."Touma added.

"Uh... 's kind of sad."Whisper sweated through his lie.

"But,we're here if Junior needs us,right Junior?"Fubuki was nervous.

"Yeah,Ji has grandparents and daddy!"Junior smiled.

"If he's happy,then we're happy."Whisper replied,awkwardly.

"It's getting late,we'll have to go home soon."Fubuki said.

"You guys just got here..."Touma replied.

"I have a busy schedule tomorrow."Fubuki frowned.

"What do you do anyways?"Keisuke asked.

"I work at a small ice cream shop in the Yokai 's not much,but it does keep me ,that and sometimes I fight Yokai."Fubuki exclaimed.

"We should visit sometime."Natsume suggested.

"That would be great."Fubuki responded.

Later that night,Whisper was on the phone with Jibanyan.

"Everyone finally believes that your mother and I are married!"Whisper cheered.

"Good for you."Jibanyan replied.

"But,I really wish you would tell them that you're seeing someone."Whisper sighed.

"Oh my god, 's no way I'm doing 're sticking to the story I made up about how Junior was born and that's final!"Jibanyan protested.

"Fine whatever,are you afraid that Junior will find out?"Whisper asked.

"I don't know,he probably won't." Jibanyan was annoyed.

"Or what if he mentions Usapyon to will you do then?"Whisper questioned.

"Ok,you know what? I don't want to talk about this."Jibanyan groaned in annoyance.

"It's going to wait and see."Whisper said.


	7. Chapter 6

Celebrating

A few days later,Jibanyan got a phone call from Micchy.

"Hey,I need help."Micchy spoke.

"How did you get my number?" Jibanyan asked.

"Your dad."Micchy responded.

"Crap."Jibanyan groaned in annoyance.

"Anyways,I know it's late,but I'm making a cake to give Whisper and Fubuki."Micchy stated.

"Why?"Jibanyan was puzzled.

"Because I want to celebrate their marriage and their parenthood.I'm happy for them and I want to be a good friend."Micchy said.

"I think your presence is just enough..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"Anyways,I just want one thing from you're their adopted child,I thought you could pick out what the message on the cake should be."Micchy replied.

"I...could care less." Jibanyan rolled her eyes.

"What about 'congrats on being parents'?"Micchy questioned.

"That sounds too forward."Jibanyan was unamused.

"What about...'congrats on your baby'?"Micchy suggested.

"Hey! That's me you're talking about!"Jibanyan nagged.

"Oh,I know what the message should be,thanks for the help!"Micchy hung up on Jibanyan.

"He is so full of himself." Jibanyan face palmed.

Later,Jibanyan was at her parents house.

"It was so nice of Natsume and her friends to give us gifts."Fubuki exclaimed.

"They really didn't have to,just because we're married."Whisper replied.

"But it does remind me of our wedding."Fubuki looked at Whisper lovingly.

"Yeah,good times."Whisper kissed Fubuki on the lips.

"I'm right here!" Jibanyan yelled.

Whisper and Fubuki looked at Jibanyan in embarrassment.

"Oops,sorry..."Whisper laughed awkwardly.

The door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be."Fubuki got up and went to the door.

She opened it to see Micchy with a cake.

"I'm here with a gift!"Micchy announced.

"Oh,that's great! Come in."Fubuki lead Micchy to Whisper and Jibanyan.

They saw Micchy and took notice of the cake.

"Oh my god,he actually made a cake."Jibanyan was surprised.

"Hey Micchy,what are you doing here?"Whisper asked.

"You thought that I wouldn't give you a gift of your marriage and no fear! I,Micchy,made a cake for you!"Micchy presented the cake.

The cake was a basic white and square shaped.

Micchy gave Whisper the cake.

"Um... does this cake say?"Whisper questioned,being a bit afraid.

"Oh,that's easy! I tried to get Jibanyan's help to come up with a message,but he gave me an idea instead.I mean,I'm the only one who congratulated you on your child."Micchy proudly replied.

"What does it say?"Fubuki asked.

"I don't want to say..."Whisper said.

"Just read the darn thing." Jibanyan demanded.

"It says 'congrats on your big ass baby'!"Micchy stated.

"Wait-what?! Let me see that!" Jibanyan read the message on the cake and gave Micchy a death stare.

"What? You said that putting 'congrats on being parents' was too basic."Micchy shrugged.

Jibanyan clinched her fists and turned into her Shadowside form.

She cracked her fists and faced Micchy,"You really get on my nerves."

Hours passed as Natsume was at the agency with Keisuke and Akinori.

"Well guys,that Yokai was tough,huh?"Akinori said.

"Yeah,I don't want to see it ever again."Keisuke sighed.

They noticed the front door open and saw Micchy collapse to the floor.

"Micchy?!"Natsume exclaimed.

Micchy raised up and spoke,"They...didn't like the gift."

"Oh,you mean Whisper and Fubuki's gift?"Akinori responded.

"What did you give them...?"Keisuke was concerned.

"A cake...with a message on it."Micchy was out of breath.

"And it said...?"Natsume was curious.

"You don't want to know..."Micchy fell back to the ground.

"Wow,even you have better standards than Micchy."Natsume looked at Akinori.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Akinori was confused.

"Means you're not dumb."Keisuke snickered.

"No,it means Akinori is more intelligent."Natsume stated.

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or flattered..."Akinori spoke to himself.

It was a new day at the agency,as everyone awaited their next case.

"Alright gang,ready for a new mystery to solve?"Akinori asked.

"Akinori,we're not from Scooby Doo."Touma said.

"I know that! You know what I mean!"Akinori complained.

"Honestly,I don't want to spend the whole day like this."Natsume sighed.

"What do you mean?" Akinori questioned.

"Watching you two fight."Natsume said.

"We're not fighting! We're best bros! Right,Touma?"Akinori said in a awkward tone.

"Sure."Touma spoke.

The door opened and everyone gave their attention to Jibanyan and Junior.

"Hey,someone finally decided to join us."Akinori said.

"Yeah,yeah.I have nothing better to do." Jibanyan was not in the mood to talk.

"Someone's grumpy,why the mad face?"Akinori teased.

"Well,no one was available to watch Junior and he wanted to leave the house,and I didn't want to." Jibanyan crossed her arms.

"He's your son,shouldn't you at least care?"Natsume questioned.

"I guess..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"Daddy's mad because Usapyon is working today."Junior stated.

They looked at Jibanyan puzzled.

"Usapyon? Who's that?"Touma asked.

Jibanyan froze,"Um...my friend?"

"Does he watch Junior sometimes?"Natsume wondered.

"He lives with me and Daddy! Daddy said that their best friends and like living with each other!"Junior smiled.

"Really? That's interesting."Touma spoke.

"How long you guys known each other?"Natsume asked.

"Thirty years..."Jibanyan blushed.

"Wow! That's a long time!"Akinori exclaimed.

"Yeah,I guess you could say that we...go way back.I mean...I have no one else to go to besides my parents and he has no where else to 's his house anyways..."Jibanyan was looking away from everyone,avoiding eye contact.

"I think that's sweet of him to let you and Junior live with him."Natsume smiled.

"What does he do?"Akinori questioned.

"He's a bounty hunter that captures evil Yokai and makes a lot of money."Jibanyan said.

"That sounds awesome! Why haven't you talked about him?!"Akinori was in awe.

"Well he...is very reluctant and doesn't really want to make 's also very busy with his job..."Jibanyan was nervous.

"Usapyon is really nice! He fights Yokai about every..."Junior counted his non existent fingers,"...one or two days a week!"

"Huh,he's not that busy."Akinori said.

"Well,his missions are always at random never know when a Yokai will cause chaos."Jibanyan laughed nervously.

"We should meet him!"Natsume cheered.

"I...don't know." Jibanyan hesitated.

"Come on,I bet he's cool."Akinori replied.

"Yeah,he is!"Jibanyan paused and blushed,"I mean...you can meet him when he's not busy.I'll...just ask him."

"Ok,that sounds great!"Natsume grinned.

After a few hours,Jibanyan left with Junior.

"I can't wait to meet Usapyon,I bet he's badass."Akinori said.

"He sounded badass."Touma added.

"But...I still wonder...why did Jibanyan sound so nervous?"Natsume questioned.

"What are you talking about?"Akinori asked.

"He sounded off and we barely could hear him you think Usapyon is abusing him?"Natsume was worried.

"I...don't think so? Maybe he's just scary looking."Akinori suggested.

"Or he's a criminal."Touma chimed in.

"What kind of bounty hunter would be a criminal?"Akinori was puzzled.

"There are ones that do bad deeds and maybe Jibanyan is too afraid to admit it."Touma paused and smiled,"But he's probably a good person and we have nothing to worry about."

"You're 'll just have to wait and see what kind of person he Jibanyan will let us meet him..."Natsume responded.


	8. Chapter 7

-This chapter takes place between episodes 25 and 30.-

Meet Usapyon

A month passed by as everyone grew suspicious of Usapyon.

"I wonder if Usapyon is even a real person."Akinori said.

"Yeah,Jibanyan never talked about him ever since."Natsume pondered.

"Maybe he's reluctant like Jibanyan said."Touma added.

"You might be right."Natsume said.

"So,this is the friend that Jibanyan's been talking about?"Ayame asked.

"Pretty much."Akinori sighed.

"Jibanyan must not talk about him that often since I never heard about him."Keisuke frowned.

"It's fine Keisuke,maybe some people just want to keep to their self."Natsume said.

Akinori looked at his computer,"Guys,something's going on at the better go check it out."

"Finally,something to look forward to!"Natsume exclaimed.

"I'm not looking forward to it."Keisuke complained.

After searching around town,they eventually made it to the mall.

They went inside and noticed that people were standing outside the electronic store.

"What's going on?"Natsume questioned.

A person spoke,"The electronics were messing up all of the sudden,it's like they malfunctioned or something."

"But aren't they brand new?"Akinori asked.

"Yeah,that's the weird part! Some of them seem to have a mind of their own,like if they're moving!"The person added.

"We better go and take a look."Touma suggested.

They went inside to see that the electronics were all switched off.

"This is too quiet."Touma said.

"Can we just leave?"Keisuke whined.

"No,there's a Yokai here and we're going to find it."Natsume stated.

They looked around and noticed that some of the electronics switched on.

The electronics shook and moved.

Everyone backed away as Natsume searched for Yokai.

She eventually found it,inside of a tv.

The Yokai jumped out of the tv as everyone jumped in surprise.

"So you're doing this!"Natsume pointed at the Yokai.

The Yokai replied,"Yes,but...I have a reason!"

"Make this quick."Touma said.

"I...um...was checking the electronics because...there was a recall on them and they catch on fire!"The Yokai lied.

"That's terrible!"Ayame exclaimed.

"So,you were trying to save us?"Akinori asked.

"Yes...you guys go on,while I cut these electronics off."The Yokai commanded.

"Alright,thanks for the help!"Natsume smiled.

As they walked out of the store,the Yokai smiled sinisterly.

" the employees throw these electronics away,I'll be able to steal them and keep them for myself!"The Yokai laughed evilly.

Suddenly,something crashed from the ceiling and jumped on the Yokai.

People turned to see that the store was a mess inside,in which Natsume and others noticed.

They went back and saw another Yokai on top of the previous one.

"Hey,you! Um...what should I say?"Keisuke questioned.

Natsume sighed,"Leave this to us."

"Hey! Leave that Yokai alone!"Natsume shouted.

The Yokai looked at Natsume,but the other Yokai punched it,causing it to crash into a wall.

The Yokai got back up and pointed a gun at the previous Yokai.

"He has a gun?!"Keisuke panicked.

"Leave that Yokai alone! He was trying to save us!"Ayame exclaimed.

The Yokai with the gun responded,"Saving you? By cutting electronics off and stealing them?"

"What?!"Ayame gasped.

The Yokai fought off the previous Yokai.

"That's it,I gotta summon Yokai is lying."Natsume stated.

Natsume took an arc from her pocket and placed it on her watch.

"Come out my friend! Summoning,Jibanyan!"Natsume chanted.

A shadow formed on the floor and Jibanyan rose up from it,in her Shadowside form.

"Jibanyan,fight that Yokai with a gun!"Natsume pointed.

Jibanyan paused and was shocked to see Usapyon.

"Hey,aren't you going to fight?!"Keisuke was concerned.

Jibanyan snapped out of it and went after the other Yokai.

"What is he doing?!"Akinori shouted.

"Jibanyan,no!"Ayame added.

Jibanyan attacked the other Yokai with Usapyon.

The Yokai knocked Jibanyan out cold.

Usapyon got out his second gun and used both of them to target the Yokai.

He shot the Yokai and it collapsed.

Usapyon jumped on top of it and tied the Yokai up.

"What...was that?!"Keisuke shouted.

"Why would he do that?"Ayame frowned.

They watched as Usapyon pinned the Yokai to the ground and paralyze it with his gun.

"Should we summon someone else?"Touma asked.

Akinori noticed Usapyon was going towards Jibanyan.

"Wait,I think he's about to beat up Jibanyan!"Akinori exclaimed.

They watched as Usapyon got closer to Jibanyan,but they were in for a surprise when he picked up Jibanyan and carried her in his arms.

They were confused because of how vicious and massive he was,but yet he was gentle with Jibanyan,petting her on the head.

As Jibanyan regained consciousness,they peeked around the corner of the store entrance and listened.

"What...is going on?"Jibanyan spoke,rubbing her head.

"A Yokai knocked you out,but I got him."Usapyon responded.

"I was summoned by Natsume..." Jibanyan said.

"You mean that girl over there?"Usapyon looked at Natsume.

Jibanyan noticed as Natsume and her friends came out from the corner.

"Jibanyan...?"Natsume was a bit concerned.

Usapyon looked at them,"S-He's alright."

They approached Usapyon,but were still a bit worried.

"Are you going to beat Jibanyan up?"Akinori asked.

"Akinori!"Natsume nagged.

"Well,are you?"Keisuke added.

"Keisuke..."Natsume frowned.

" Yokai I captured was a criminal,trying to steal those electronics." Usapyon stated.

"Are you sure?"Touma questioned.

"Would Enma lie to me if he sent me here?"Usapyon asked.

"You work for Enma?!"Keisuke shouted.

Usapyon nodded his head,yes.

"Usapyon,expert bounty to meet you."Usapyon greeted.

"You're Usapyon?!"Akinori exclaimed.

" is him."Jibanyan said,in a nervous tone.

"I'm impressed that he can hold you for that long."Touma was amazed.

Jibanyan noticed Usapyon was still holding her,"What?!"

"How can you handle all that weight?"Keisuke wondered.

Jibanyan blushed furiously,"Put me down!"

Usapyon placed Jibanyan next to him,the others were shocked to see that Usapyon was much taller than since they thought Jibanyan was already huge in her Shadowside form,but were proven wrong.

"Dang,Jibanyan looks small."Akinori was shocked.

"And so tiny."Ayame smiled.

Jibanyan hated feeling small,especially in her current state.

"I'm not small!" Jibanyan growled.

"We were only kidding."Natsume laughed.

Usapyon wrapped his arm around Jibanyan's body,"I couldn't help but hold you,because you're so cute."

Jibanyan's whole face turned red as the others looked at her awkwardly.

Usapyon patted Jibanyan on the head,"I'm just messing with ya."

"You guys sure have a strange friendship."Touma stated.

Jibanyan and Usapyon froze.

"I mean,you guys seem to get along just must really be best friends."Touma grinned.

"Yeah,I guess we were wrong about you Usapyon."Natsume said.

"We thought you were scary and violent,but I guess it's not true..."Keisuke was still nervous.

"It's fine,glad to meet ya sure talks about you a lot.I heard good things."Usapyon replied.

"Does that mean you'll be our friend?"Ayame asked.

"Sure,but...I can't be summoned unless you really need me.I'm still busy with my job." Usapyon gave his arc to Natsume.

"Anyways,we gotta go turn that guy in to Enma." Usapyon dragged the Yokai along as he was leaving.

"Yeah,we'll see you guys later." Jibanyan followed Usapyon.

They watched as Usapyon and Jibanyan left with the criminal Yokai.


	9. Chapter 8

!Warning-Small awkward scene at the bad,just awkward.!

The Truth

The next day,Jibanyan took Usapyon to the detective agency,as the others waited for them to arrive.

"So...this Usapyon he stronger than me or better looking?"Micchy questioned.

"He's stronger,but I can't comment on the second one."Natsume replied.

"Aw,why not?!"Micchy complained.

"I'm glad Jibanyan doesn't have to hide it anymore."Whisper spoke.

"Hide what?"Touma asked.

"Oh,uh...that fact that Usapyon is his best friend."Whisper replied,awkwardly.

"It's great that Jibanyan has a friend,I thought he was lonely."Ayame responded.

"Yeah,he stays mad all the time."Keisuke added.

"Eh,he just has issues."Whisper shrugged.

"Daddy isn't always mad,he's happy when Usapyon is around."Junior smiled.

"Oh,really? I guess that's true friends for ya."Akinori replied.

The door opened as everyone saw Jibanyan come in,with an different but yet familiar guest.

"Hey,Usapyon decided to come over."Jibanyan gestured at the Yokai next to her.

"Wait,is that your Lightside form?"Keisuke asked,

"Yeah,I know it's not much,but I'm still the same Yokai you saw yesterday." Usapyon spoke.

"He's kind of cute."Ayame said.

"Not as cute as Jibanyan over here,eh Jibanyan?"Usapyon teased.

"W-w-what are you talking about?!" Jibanyan blushed in embarrassment.

"Jibanyan is actually adorable."Ayame smiled.

"That's an insult to me! I'm supposed to be scary!"Jibanyan nagged.

"You don't look like it."Akinori smirked.

"Speaking of looks,Usapyon doesn't look like that much."Micchy said.

"He's ripped in his Shadowside form."Touma spoke.

"Yeah right,whatever.I'm still the best!"Micchy said proudly.

"Let him have his fun,just wait and see until he sees my Shadowside form."Usapyon spoke to Jibanyan,who chuckled in response.

"Anyways,did Whisper know about you Usapyon?"Natsume asked.

"Of course,he knew us before Fubuki and I got married."Whisper replied.

"Woah...is he like family to you?"Keisuke wondered.

"Pretty 's like a son I never ...I got Jibanyan." Whisper laughed nervously.

"Are you ok with him living with Jibanyan?"Akinori questioned.

"Sure,they always had sleepovers with each other when they were little."Whisper added.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Jibanyan blushed.

"Is daddy's boy getting embarrassed?"Micchy teased.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Jibanyan snapped.

"I think that's really and Usapyon are almost like...brothers."Natsume grinned.

Jibanyan and Usapyon looked at each other awkwardly.

"Yeah...brothers." Usapyon forced a smile.

"Does that mean I get to call Usapyon,uncle?"Junior asked.

"No!" Jibanyan yelled,then paused,"No...just call him Usapyon."

"Aw..."Junior frowned.

"But you can call me great uncle Micchy!"Micchy suggested.

"Yay!"Junior cheered.

"No!" Jibanyan was interrupted by Micchy,"Don't be like that in front of your uncle Micchy."

"Say that again and I'll bite you." Jibanyan glared at Micchy.

"Enough you two."Natsume was unamused.

"I do have one do we get to come over at Usapyon's house?"Keisuke asked.

"Why?!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

"We did go to Whisper's house not Usapyon's?"Touma questioned.

"It's well...dirty."Jibanyan lied.

"No,it's 's a bit unorganized,but I don't mind people coming over."Usapyon said.

"But-"Jibanyan was shushed Usapyon.

"I'll let you guys know when you can come we can have a sleepover,like old times,right Jibanyan?"Usapyon winked at Jibanyan.

"Ugh...do whatever you want." Jibanyan groaned in annoyance.

"That sounds like fun!"Ayame cheered.

"Let us know when you're ready."Natsume said.

"Don't worry,we will." Usapyon replied.

Later,Jibanyan and Usapyon went back home with Junior tagging along.

Jibanyan decided to lay down on the bed,while Usapyon sat on the edge.

"I don't want those punks to come over."Jibanyan complained.

"Come on,it won't be that bad." Usapyon replied.

"I don't want them to find out,ok?" Jibanyan was worried.

"They won't,I'll make sure of it." Usapyon went next to Jibanyan.

"I swear if anyone found out..."Jibanyan mumbled.

"I'll protect you." Usapyon whispered to Jibanyan.

He kissed Jibanyan on the lips,but was interrupted when they heard a scream.

They broke the kiss and turn to see Junior staring at them,in shock.

"I freakin told you we should've locked the door." Jibanyan whispered to Usapyon,as she grabbed him by his throat.

"I didn't think this would happen." Usapyon whispered back.

Moments later,Jibanyan and Usapyon sat on the bed with Junior.

"Junior,do you understand what that was?"Jibanyan asked,nervously.

"You and girlfriends do that and mommies and daddies."Junior responded.

"Well,you see..."Usapyon paused,"I don't know how to explain."

"Why did daddy kiss you?"Junior questioned.

"I...You have to tell him Jibanyan." Usapyon looked at Jibanyan in a serious way.

"I...you see Junior...I lied about how you was born."Jibanyan smiled awkwardly.

"What...?"Junior was confused.

"I mean...what I told you was true...but I didn't tell you everything." Jibanyan said.

"Why?"Junior was a bit sad.

"Because...you wouldn't understand..."Jibanyan had tears running down her face.

"Daddy...you're crying..."Junior said.

"I'm not your daddy Junior,I'm...your mommy." Jibanyan cried.

"But...you're my daddy."Junior replied.

"No,I am." Usapyon spoke.

"Eh?!"Junior exclaimed.

"You see Junior,when you were born,Jibanyan had to pretend to be a man,because you called him your daddy and Jibanyan couldn't say anything about it." Usapyon explained.

"But...how are you my daddy?" Junior asked.

"Well,Jibanyan is actually a woman,but we had to keep that a and I are boyfriend and short,I'm Jibanyan's boyfriend." Usapyon carried on.

"So...daddy is my mommy and you're my daddy?"Junior questioned.

"Yes Junior.I know it's confusing,but it's true." Usapyon sighed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you!" Jibanyan cried.

"It's ok...I still love you mommy."Junior said.

Jibanyan hugged Junior,"And I love you too!"

Usapyon and Jibanyan spent a good hour explaining to Junior about their secret relationship.

Eventually,it got late and Usapyon wanted to make Jibanyan feel better.

"I know what will make you feel better." Usapyon said.

"What?"Jibanyan sighed.

"We can take a bath with Junior,doesn't that sound fun?" Usapyon asked.

"What the heck?! I'm not getting in any water!" Jibanyan ran off as Usapyon chased her down.

Usapyon turned into his Shadowside form and caught Jibanyan,who also tuned into her Shadowside form.

"Let go of me!" Jibanyan yelled.

"You're taking a bath! We're going to have people over and I want you to be clean!" Usapyon shouted.

"Are you guys fighting?"Junior frowned.

"No,just go to the bathroom and get ready to bath! Jibanyan's taking one with you!"Usapyon struggled to get Jibanyan to the bathroom.

He ended up carrying her by force.

When they got to the bathroom,Junior already started the water in the tub.

"I never get to take baths with is gonna be fun!"Junior exclaimed.

Usapyon looked the bathroom door.

"Now you can't get out." Usapyon smirked.

"Let go of me!" Jibanyan nagged.

Usapyon took Jibanyan's clothing off and sat her in the tub,as she struggled to get out of it.

Usapyon took his clothes off and got in the tub,and held on to Jibanyan.

Junior joined them,by diving in.

"Yay! I get to take a bath with mommy and daddy!"Junior cheered.

"Doesn't this feel great Jibanyan?" Usapyon asked.

"No..." Jibanyan pouted.

"I never saw mommy naked before,mommy looks different from daddy."Junior said.

"That's because boys and girls have different bodies.I'm a boy and Jibanyan is a girl." Usapyon explained.

"Oh...you really are my mommy!"Junior hugged Jibanyan.

Usapyon washed Jibanyan by he rinsed her off,Jibanyan whimpered.

"Are you ok mommy?"Junior was worried.

"No,I hate water!" Jibanyan cried angry tears.

"Why don't you hate water?!" Jibanyan questioned Junior.

"Because he likes it,just like his do you think he bathes with me? He hates being alone,like you." Usapyon teased.

"This is fun! I wish mommy liked water."Junior said.

"I wish this would end." Jibanyan whined.

After they finished their bath,Usapyon dried both Junior and Jibanyan with a towel.

It didn't take long to dry off watched as Usapyon dried off Jibanyan.

"Why are you crying mommy? Is water that scary?"Junior asked.

"I-I'm not crying! I just hate water!" Jibanyan pouted as Usapyon continued to dry her off.

Later,Jibanyan and Usapyon took Junior to his bed.

"Remember what you're supposed to do." Usapyon said.

"Don't tell anyone that you're my mommy and daddy." Junior replied.

"That's don't tell anyone I'm a lady,promise?" Jibanyan added.

"Promise! But why can't I tell anyone?"Junior asked.

"You'll understand when you're older." Usapyon responded.

"Good night Junior." Jibanyan kissed Junior on the head.

"Good night night daddy."Junior replied back.

As Jibanyan and Usapyon left Junior's room,Usapyon noticed Jibanyan was crying.

"What's wrong?"Usapyon asked.

"He called me mommy." Jibanyan cried tears of joy.

"I'm happy for you." Usapyon smiled.


	10. Chapter 9

!Warning,this chapter is borderline M 've been warned.!

Feeling Down

The next following day,Jibanyan and Usapyon were awaiting for the guests to arrive at their home.

When the time came,there was a knock at the door.

Jibanyan opened it to reveal Natsume,Keisuke,Touma,Akinori,and Ayame.

They were carrying bags with supplies they needed to stay over the night.

She lead the five guests in,but she was a bit nervous as they followed her through the house.

They made it to the living room with Usapyon and Junior waiting on them.

The guests sat their bags on the floor and greeted them.

They were astounded by Usapyon's appearance without his suit.

Keisuke bursted out,"I thought you were a rabbit!"

"No,I'm not." Usapyon spoke.

Akinori was puzzled,"What are you...?"

"I'm a otter." Usapyon responded.

Touma pondered a bit,"Then why do you dress up like a rabbit?"

Usapyon sighed as he explained,"Well,I can't remember much of my only thing I remember is...when I was alive,I somehow ended up being raised with rabbits.I guess I wanted to fit in.I can't recall anything after that."

"That's amazing and kind of sad..."Ayame replied.

Usapyon shrugged it off,"Eh,I wouldn't worry about doesn't bother me."

He looked at Jibanyan and smiled,"Jibanyan thinks I look better without my 't ya,Jibanyan?"

Everyone looked at Jibanyan,waiting for an answer.

Jibanyan got flustered,"Well...it's not that you look bad with your look good-I mean...with or without your suit,you look great!"

Natsume looked back at Usapyon,"Either way,Usapyon is pretty cool."

"Yeah,he's the coolest!"Akinori butted in.

"Thanks,but I can't take all the credit." Usapyon glanced at Jibanyan,"I mean,Jibanyan is a pretty cool wait until you see him in his pjs."

Jibanyan took notice that everyone was wearing pajamas.

"Of course...I'll be right back." Jibanyan left and went to her bedroom.

She opened the drawers of her dresser and browsed around.

"Come on...I gotta have something besides nightgowns."

Jibanyan didn't want anyone to raise questions about her attire and wanted to avoid anything feminine for the time being.

She picked up some footed were pink and had rabbit ears attached to them.

"My god...I remember parents got this for me as a Christmas gift."

She shoved the pajamas back in the drawer and groaned in disbelief,"Only if they realized that I'm not a kid anymore."

Jibanyan searched for a few minutes and grew furious,"This is the one time that I wish I had pants!"

This gave Jibanyan an idea as she opened drawers from Usapyon's dresser.

She picked up one of his tee shirts and slipped it was oversized on her,but she dealt with it.

"He'll get me for this,but at least my secret will be safe."

Jibanyan went back to the living room as everyone stared at her with an awkward silence.

Usapyon went to her and protested,"Why are you wearing my shi-"

He paused as he noticed the weird looks everyone gave him.

"I mean...my favorite shirt! Why are you wearing my favorite shirt that I gave you?!"Usapyon patted Jibanyan on the back while exchanging fake smiles to each other.

"Because...um...I thought you would like it."Jibanyan shrugged.

Touma studied Jibanyan's attire,"Hmm...that's an interesting choice of clothing."

"I wasn't expecting you to wear something like that..."Akinori stated.

Ayame grinned and added,"But you look so cute!"

"I just like being comfortable...that's all."Jibanyan blushed and looked away.

Junior interrupted them,"Everyone is here! Let's start the sleepover!"

"Ok, ...what do kids do these days?" Jibanyan paused.

Keisuke looked at her in disbelief,"I can't believe you didn't know about this kind of stuff.I thought you would be cooler than that."

"I haven't kept up with stuff these days!"Jibanyan complained.

Keisuke backed away and hid behind Natsume,"Sorry!"

Natsume sighed,"I'm sorry about my brother."

"It's fine...but...how about you guys take charge and show us what to do?"Usapyon suggested.

"Alright! Finally! We get to be in charge and do whatever we want!"Akinori exclaimed with excitement.

Jibanyan crossed her arms,"Just don't do anything illegal."

Akinori proudly planned out all of the activities,but he wanted Junior to pick out what he desired since it was his sleepover.

Time passed by quickly as everyone took part in various activities,such as,playing spin the bottle and telling each other stories.

Eventually,Jibanyan grew tired and took a break on the couch.

She watched as Usapyon played twister with their son and the other guests.

Jibanyan noticed something was off as she saw Natsume standing in the corner alone.

She tried to get her attention,"Psst!"

Natsume noticed Jibanyan was signaling for her.

Jibanyan gestured for her to sit with her on the couch.

"Psst! Come here!" Jibanyan quietly demanded.

Natsume pointed at herself,"Me?"

"Yes,you! Come here!" Jibanyan waited,while staring at Natsume.

She decided to approach Jibanyan and sat next to her.

Natsume looked at Jibanyan,"What is it?"

"Why were you over there...standing alone?...Did someone die?"Jibanyan was confused,but yet concerned.

"Oh...no. It's just...my parents have been fighting lately."Natsume looked down at the floor.

"So? My parents fight sometimes." Jibanyan noticed Natsume was unusually quiet.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that..."Jibanyan went silent and twiddled her paws.

Natsume took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh,"It's ok...it's just...not only they've been fighting lately...they've been doing this...for years."

She looked at Jibanyan,who looked back with a shocked expression,"Really...? My parents just fight once every few 's going on with your parents?"

Natsume tried to explain her situation,"I think...they're planning on a divorce.I mean...I heard them talk about it when I was younger,but I didn't know what it ,they're mentioning it again and...they didn't say they're divorcing exactly...but...I heard them talking in always mentioned that she'll leave dad."

Jibanyan was speechless and thought for a second,"Dang...I think your mom's been planning on leaving your dad...for years!"

"You might be right.I tried to tell Keisuke,but he refused to believe in me...even if he witnessed them fighting multiple try to pretend to be happy,but...it seems off and so fake...it's unnatural."Natsume was worried as Jibanyan tried to comfort her.

She touched Natsume on the shoulder,"Hey,if your parents do get a divorce,think of all the good ...two Christmases and double the allowance! I mean...you'll have to go back and forth to see your parents,but at least you would get more stuff!"

Natsume formed a fake grin,"Thanks Jibanyan...but it just wouldn't be the know?"

Jibanyan sighed in frustration,"I tried...I'm terrible with kids and a horrible parent."

"That's not ,you don't spend time with Junior,but I noticed you've been trying to be a better parent and that's something to be proud least you and Junior get along...right?"Natsume seemed a bit happier and reassured Jibanyan.

"Yeah...I hope you're right...Let's just go and enjoy the do you say?"

"That sounds great."Natsume smiled and lead Jibanyan to join the others.

Sometime later,Jibanyan and Usapyon decided to get some rest.

Jibanyan gathered everyone and announced,"Usapyon and I are going to bed."

"Aw...why?"Junior was saddened to hear this.

"We're a bit tired,that's all."Usapyon added.

Keisuke decided to interrupt,"But what should we do?"

"Do whatever you don't stay up all night." Usapyon told them.

Akinori showed off a DVD case in his hand,"That means we can watch a movie!"

Jibanyan glared at him,"As long as it's suitable for Junior,then it's fine."

"Of course! That's all we're doing and then we'll go to sleep."Akinori looked back nervously.

"Ok,we're going to bed-I mean...our beds,in our different rooms!" Jibanyan laughed in a loud and awkward tone.

Akinori shoved Jibanyan and Usapyon towards another room,"Ok,you two should ya later!"

They headed to their room as the others waited for them to leave.

After they were settled down,Akinori turned to face the others,"Guess which movie were watching."

"Is it stupid?"Keisuke mocked.

Akinori exclaimed,"Uh-no! Look at it!"

He presented the DVD in front of everyone.

Natsume was suprised,"A horror movie? I'm impressed."

"Akinori,I don't think this is a good idea."Ayame didn't want him to get in trouble.

Akinori ignored her statement,"Come on,it'll be fun."

"I've been wanting to watch this movie."Touma observed the DVD.

Keisuke grabbed Junior and presented him in front of them,"What about Junior?! If he screams,we'll be in trouble!"

"Bro,I don't think this movie will scare Junior that do you think Junior?"Natsume faced Junior.

He pondered for a bit,"I can be brave! I want to watch a scary movie!"

"Alright,that's the spirit!"Akinori cheered with glee.

He went towards the tv and placed the DVD in the player.

Akinori turned and looked at everyone with a sneaky grin,"Are you guys ready to get scared?"

Everyone cheered in response as the movie started.

They were on the edge,being fearful and excited as the movie progressed.

When it got to the climax,an unexpected jumpscare popped up,which caused everyone to gasp.

Junior started to scream and ran away.

"Hey,Junior! Come back!"Akinori shouted.

Touma stopped him from leaving,"Just let him go."

Junior rushed through the halls and opened the door to his parents room.

He screamed and hid under the covers of their bed.

Usapyon shot wide awake,"Junior,what's wrong?!"

Jibanyan rubbed her eyes and yawned,"What's going on...?"

Junior peeked out from the covers,"Mommy! Daddy! There's a monster out there and it's going to eat me!"

In the living room,the guests heard loud stomping.

"Oh my god...they're going to kill us!"Keisuke shrieked.

From a distance,they saw Jibanyan and Usapyon in their Shadowside forms respectively.

"Ok,I want to know which one of you punks is trying to harm my son?!" Jibanyan formed a fist and punched it into her other paw.

Usapyon threatened them by pointing his gun in their direction.

They screamed and backed away in response.

"We're so sorry!"Ayame stated.

"Please don't hurt us!"Keisuke pleaded in fear.

Akinori showed them the DVD case,"We were just watching a horror movie!"

Jibanyan placed her paws on her hips,"I knew it.I knew you punks wouldn't listen to me."

"We apologize for breaking the rules."Natsume sighed,feeling guilty.

"But the movie was worth it."Touma chimed in.

"Touma!"The others nagged at him.

Jibanyan turned in the opposite direction and looked back at them,"Just go to sleep or something.I can't have my kid being scared out of his mind."

She left to attend to Junior.

Before Usapyon took his leave,he made a quick speech,"Junior will be with his you need anything,just get it yourself,or wait until we get doesn't like being disturbed,alright?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and prepared for bed as Usapyon left.

In the human world,Fumi was on her way back home.

"When the kids stay over with their friends,I didn't agree with Keita having the house all to nerve of him!"Fumi complained.

She finally made it home and unlocked the door.

"Keita,are you home?"Fumi waited for an answer,but there was no reply.

"Keita...?"Fumi called out again.

Fumi groaned in annoyance,"I don't have time for these stupid games."

She heard a sound that came from upstairs.

As she got closer to the source,she froze.

All she heard was squeaking from a bed and moaning noises.

"I swear if he invited her before I left him for good..."Fumi mumbled in anger.

When Fumi opened the door of her and Keita's room,she saw the bed sheets moving.

Fumi clinched her fists and shouted,"Keita!"

Keita removed the covers to reveal himself and a familiar purple haired woman.

"Fumi...it's not what it looks like!"Keita panicked as Fumi got closer.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't bring her here until I left you!"Fumi was ticked off.

"I'm sorry...it's my fault.I called Keita and-"The woman got cut off by Fumi,"I don't want to hear it from you! If you miss each other so badly,then I'll move out as soon as possible!"

"Fumi please-"Keita got slapped in the face by Fumi,"And we don't even have to divorce! Want to know why...? Because we're not married!"

Before Fumi left the room,she looked at Keita as if she wanted to kill him,"I hope your pretend marriage with me was worth something.I would've never done this if I had somewhere else to go,but I wasn't given a choice."

Fumi slammed the door.

"Inaho...I'm sorry-"Keita was interrupted by Fumi,who opened the door,"And by the way,I hope your kids can handle the truth.I love them,but they're not my kids."

Fumi looked at Inaho,"You gave birth to them,so they're yours."

She slammed the door again.

"I...better go."Inaho finally spoke.

Keita grabbed Inaho by the hand,"I'm sorry about this...it's been so long...we're married and...I want us to be together to prove it."

"I know...I miss you,and...I finally achieved my dream by going to space,but now...I feel empty inside.I should've never left."Inaho felt very depressed.

Keita sighed,"No...I should've told the truth to our kids that their mom was extremely busy and I wish I never made Fumi pretend to be my wife.I used her and let her into my home when she needed somewhere to live.I ended up using her...You must hate me..."

"I don't hate you.I love 's my fault.I couldn't wait to see you.I could've waited longer but...I had an urge to...you know."Inaho went silent.

Keita laughed weakly,"I know what you mean.I never did it with Fumi,so...it's been years and it was worth the wait."

Inaho went towards the door.

Before she left,Keita said,"I can't wait until you move back in soon."

"I hope the kids can handle this."Inaho replied back.

Keita whispered,"I hope so too...,"

It was a new day,as the guests started to wake up.

They woke up one by one,until Keisuke was last.

"What time is it?"Keisuke yawned.

Touma looked at his phone,"It's eleven am."

"Are Jibanyan and Usapyon awake?"Keisuke questioned.

Akinori was looking around,"Not yet.I haven't seen either of them."

"I was awake for can't sleep for that long,can they?"Natsume was concerned.

Ayame spoke up,"Should we check on them? I mean...I hope they're ok."

"What if they get really mad at us?"Keisuke shook with fear.

Akinori stood up in a bold fashion,"Come on,Ayame's should be brave enough to check on ,it's my job to..."He patted Touma on the back,"...to tell Touma that he should go."

"Really Akinori?"Keisuke looked at him in disbelief.

Natsume was unamused,"That's Akinori for ya..."

"Alright,I'll go."Touma offered to take the task.

Everyone watched as Touma headed towards the hall.

He examined the multiple doors as he walked through the halls.

"Which one is Jibanyan's room...?"Touma thought for awhile and spoke to himself,"I hate doing this,but...I feel like the only way I'll find him is to open all of these doors."

Touma hesitated as he opened all of the doors,as he passed by each one of them.

He opened a door to a looked like it was for a younger kid.

"This must be Junior's room.I wonder if he's with his dad..."

Touma continued until he got to the last door.

"This has to be it..."

He opened the door carefully,in a cautious matter.

It revealed to be another bedroom,but more elegant,to Touma's surprise.

He barely had the door open,but was able to see the bed.

Peeking from one side,he was able to see Usapyon sleeping with Junior.

He wondered why and opened the door some more.

The door squeaked,which awoke Usapyon,who took notice of Touma.

"Um...can I help you?"

Touma backed away,"I'm sorry if I bothered just wanted to make sure you guys were ok."

"It's fine..."Usapyon was interrupted by Junior,who just woke up.

He saw Touma and cheered,"Touma!"

This made Touma smile slightly.

Touma was startled as the covers started to move around.

The covers folded forward to reveal Jibanyan.

"Aw man...I think I over slept..."

Jibanyan looked at Usapyon then noticed Touma staring at her.

She blushed bright red.

"Jibanyan...why are you..."Touma paused and couldn't process the current image in front of him.

"I'm is Jibanyan's was so scared that he wanted both of us to sleep with him." Usapyon apologized to Touma.

"Oh...I see.I wouldn't think that neither of you would be the type to...you know."Touma was still stunned.

Jibanyan got choked up,"C-can't two f-friends sleep t-together?! We did it for the kid!"

"Ok...I understand."Touma finally spoke in a calm voice.

Junior hugged both Jibanyan and Usapyon,"It's fun sleeping with Usapyon and daddy! It's like another sleepover!"

"That's nice of you both to do that for Junior."Touma grinned.

Before he headed out,Touma added,"I guess I can tell everyone that you guys are ok.I'll see you guys in the living room."

After he left the bedroom,Jibanyan petted Junior on his head,"Nice save Junior."

"I'll do anything for you mommy!"Junior was pleased with Jibanyan's response.

Jibanyan shushed Junior,"Not so loud! It's a secret,remember?"

"I remember!"Junior floated up and left the room.

Jibanyan covered her face with her paws and groaned in agony.

Usapyon copied Jibanyan's earlier motion and started to pet her on the head.

"There, 'll be alright...angel." Usapyon kissed Jibanyan on the head and started to leave.

Jibanyan uncovered her face and blushed madly,"You can't just leave me when you just gave me a new nickname! What's wrong with you?!"

Usapyon turned to Jibanyan and smirked," up or you'll miss out on breakfast,doll face."

After Usapyon made his leave,Jibanyan buried her face on a pillow,"I can't believe he's giving me nicknames 's been years...he better cut that out or I'll go soft...Then everyone would know that I'm weak."

Jibanyan got up and headed out of her room.

After awhile,the guests said their goodbyes and left.

Jibanyan looked at Usapyon in annoyance,"We're never inviting people over,ever again."

Usapyon squished Jibanyan's cheeks,"You're so cute when you're angry."

"I'm not angry!" Jibanyan pouted as Usapyon showered her with attention.

She was so afraid that if she got all lovey dovey with Usapyon,it would show her weaknesses and the possibility of her secret coming out.


	11. Chapter 10

A Family Secret

Sometime later,Natsume and Keisuke arrived back to their home.

As they went inside,they noticed boxes scattered all over the place.

"Mom? Dad?"Natsume called out.

Keita appeared from a distance and greeted them,"Oh...hey guys."

"Are we moving?"Keisuke asked.

Keita bent over to reach their eye level,"Guys...your mother will be leaving us for awhile."

They were silent for a moment,until Keisuke panicked,"What?! No way! It can't be true!"

"I knew it! Why didn't you and mom tell us earlier?!"Natsume butted in.

Keita looked down at the ground,"I thought you guys would've figured it out by now.I'm so sorry..."

"You can't let mom do this!"Keisuke cried out.

Keita looked at his son,"I have wants a life of her own...well...that's what she always wanted."

"You're lying!"Keisuke screamed.

Natsume sighed,"Keisuke,calm might be telling the truth this knew mom wanted to both heard it before."

"You were always the one to figure out these 's why I wasn't too afraid to tell you,but as for Keisuke...I knew he couldn't take it..."Keita looked away from his children.

"Well,duh! You sure know how to hurt my feelings!"Keisuke stomped his foot.

Keita looked back at Keisuke,"If it makes you feel better...you could help me out and clean out the case if your mother has any of her belongings up there."

"Whatever..."Keisuke grumbled and crossed his arms.

Natsume was concerned,"When is mom leaving?"

"In a few days.A friend of hers has offered for her to stay at one of his apartments that he's renting also found a job...so...she'll be fine."Keita tried to inform them in a positive way.

He headed to another room and added,"Your mom will be back can invite your friends to help out if you want,"

"Of course..."Natsume groaned in annoyance.

Hours passed after Natsume decided to invite her friends over.

She explained what was going on and they were speechless.

"That's terrible! How could they do this?"Ayame gasped in shock.

Natsume replied,"Dad said it was our mom's wanted her own life back,according to her."

"That makes it sound like she doesn't care for you guys..."Akinori was in disbelief.

Keisuke protested,"Don't say that! She loves us!"

"It sounds a bit suspicious,but there must be a good reason for this."Touma added.

Keisuke clinched his teeth,"Will you guys stop saying things?! I'm really pissed at mom and dad right now!"

"Keisuke never says that word..."Natsume muttered to herself,being surprised.

Whisper and Micchy randomly popped in on cue.

"Don't be upset Natsume.I'm here for your time in need."Micchy announced heroically.

Natsume pushed Micchy out of the way,"I don't have time for this."

"Ok...that's just rude."Micchy cried tears.

Natsume stared at Whisper,"You could do a favor for me."

"Me? How can I be of service?"Whisper bowed down.

Natsume made a suggestion,"While we clean up the attic,how about you and Micchy check out Keisuke's bedroom closet?"

"Why mine?!"Keisuke exclaimed.

Natsume looked at him with an unamused expression,"Because I already checked mine and dad told us to check everywhere for anything that belongs to mom."

"Fine...go ahead and check my closet.I don't have anything in there."Keisuke gestured for Whisper and Micchy to go on.

"We never get to do anything fun."Micchy complained.

Whisper elbowed Micchy on the arm,"Stop your whining and come on."

Micchy followed Whisper,while dragging his feet on the ground.

The others went to the attic and were overwhelmed by its spacious size.

"This place is huge!"Akinori declared.

Keisuke slouched his body,"This will take forever..."

"Not If we get started."Natsume bonked him on the head.

Keisuke covered his head in response,"Ow! Ok!"

As they looked around,they found a lot of interesting things.

Touma picked up a picture,"This kind of looks like your dad."

"Oh...I think that's our grandpa."Keisuke stated.

He examined the photo closer,"He really does look like him...sort of..."

Akinori was the first to grow bored,"I was expecting to find something a waste of time."

"Don't say haunted!"Keisuke shook his legs.

Natsume smirked,"Yeah...it would've been something if we found...a ghost."

"Or something cursed."Akinori chimed in.

"Stop that!"Keisuke screamed.

Keisuke ignored them and turned in a different direction.

Akinori founded some white sheets and gestured for Natsume to put one over her head.

Keisuke felt someone tap his shoulder and saw two figures with sheets over their heads.

"Boo!"Akinori and Natsume shouted.

Keisuke fell to the ground,"Cut that out!"

They took the sheets off and laughed.

"Sorry Keisuke,but you're fun to mess with."Natsume chuckled.

Akinori put his arm around Natsume's shoulder,"Finally,something we both can agree on!"

They continued to laugh as Keisuke gave them a death stare.

Touma rushed towards them and interrupted,"Guys...Ayame found something interesting."

"Is it a ghost?"Akinori mocked.

Keisuke shoved Akinori,"Will you let that go?!"

"No...I think it'll be life changing."Touma said in a serious tone.

As they followed Touma,they saw Ayame holding a photo.

She looked back at them and noticed her face went pale.

"Ayame,what's wrong?"Natsume questioned.

Ayame handed Natsume the photo and whispered,"Your dad...is a huge liar."

"Hey! You can't say-"Keisuke got his mouth covered by Natsume.

She started shaking as she looked at the photo,"Dad...was married."

"We know that."Akinori was puzzled at her statement.

Natsume turned to him,"No...he was married to someone else."

"What...?!"Akinori and Keisuke exclaimed.

They both gathered to see the photo as Touma and Ayame joined in.

"Who is that lady?!"Keisuke panicked.

Touma responded,"I assume it's your dad's first wife."

"This explains why we never seen any photos of mom and dad's wedding!"Natsume blurted out.

"How...?!"Keisuke was in shock.

Natsume continued her explanation,"Our parents never mentioned they've been married or anything...there's a reason why mom wanted to leave..."

Keisuke covered his ears,"Nope! I'm not listening!"

Natsume turned the photo around and noticed a date at the bottom.

"Holy crap..."Akinori first responsed.

Natsume's eyes widened,"They got married five years before I was born!"

"Noooooo!"Keisuke fell to the ground.

Touma picked up more photos and gasped.

"What is it?!"Natsume was concerned.

Touma spoke with a grim voice,"You better take a look at this."

Meanwhile,Whisper and Micchy were nearly finished searching through Keisuke's closet.

Micchy made his exit and sat on the floor,"I'm done."

"Hey!"Whisper nagged.

He turned to see a box,"Wait...there's one more thing."

Whisper noticed the box collected dust through the years and wiped it off.

The dust made him cough,"Those kids really need to take care of these things."

He opened the box to reveal a smaller box.

"A box in a box...really?"Whisper sighed.

He opened the smaller box.

His jaw dropped as he noticed what was inside.

"This can't be..."

Whisper held the object in his hands.

Memories came back to him and he remembered what he was holding.

It was nothing other than the original Yokai Watch,which belonged to his former master,Keita.

"I thought every watch was destroyed...I remember...Keita...and everything!"

Whisper held back his tears and looked at the watch again.

"Too bad this doesn't have use anymore..."

Whisper thought for a second,"I wonder...Enma told me a secret where humans can get their memories back...Should I risk it?"

Whisper hid the watch in his pocket and left the closet.

"What took you so long?"Micchy yawned.

Whisper was nervous,"It was nothing.I was just looking."

"Since we're done.I'm going home."Micchy took his leave as Whisper watched.

Whisper looked around a bit until he noticed someone familiar.

He froze as he realized that his former master was in front of him all along.

Whisper peeked from the corner and stared at Keita emotionally.

"Keita..."

Keita turned around as Whisper hid,"Did someone call my name?"

"Shoo...that was close."Whisper wiped off his sweat.

He continued searching through the house until he found what was Keita's current bedroom.

He placed the watch inside of Keita's drawer of his dresser,then quickly left.

"I hope this works..."Whisper prayed.

After everyone was done 's friends left.

Keisuke and Natsume confronted their father,showing him the photos they found.

He backed away,"I...can explain."

"What is this?!"Keisuke yelled.

"Dad,is this our birth mother?!"Natsume showed two pictures of Keita and another woman,holding Natsume and Keisuke as newborn babies respectively.

"Guys..."Keita was saddened to see his children in this state.

Keisuke added,"Mom isn't even our mom! What's next?You'll tell us that you're not our dad?!"

"No! I'm your father! Let me explain!"Keita was so conflicted on telling the truth.

The argument was broke by Fumi.

"Mom! If...that's even what we should call you."Keisuke glared at her.

"Did you tell them?"Fumi asked.

Keisuke cried,"It's true! You're not our mom!"

"Please don't be upset! We'll explain this!"Fumi was worried.

After Keisuke and Natsume settled down,Keita started to explain the first half of his story.

"It all started after I married your real was working at NASA at the time,but she wanted to start a ,she had Natsume and two years later, the time,she got promoted and was able to achieve her life long dream of going to had to choose between that and went for her job and moved away temporarily."

Keisuke pouted,"Ok,but how does that explain how you and I guess...our mom?"

Keita sighed and glanced at Fumi,"Tell them the rest."

Fumi concluded the story,"About the time your mother left,my parents deceased and I was fired from my former job.I had no one else to course,your dad,being a good friend,decided to invite me to stay over with you guys for it started..."

"What started?"Natsume questioned.

Fumi had a guilty look on her face,"That's when you and Keisuke started to refer to me as your two always believed in resulted in your dad guilt tripping me into didn't want you guys to grow up without a ...we pretended to be married and I pretended to be your mother."

"How could you?! My whole life has been a lie!"Keisuke weeped.

"I'm sorry..."Fumi looked down in shame.

"Why didn't you get a job and move out sooner? I mean...besides dad guilt tripping you."Natsume wondered.

Fumi replied,"I couldn't find a job I was satisfied with until ,even if I had a job,it would've been impossible to find a new home that was 's expensive these days."

"But now Fumi found someone nice enough to let her rent an apartment at a small she'll have a new home and a job."Keita smiled awkwardly.

Natsume looked at Fumi with a sad expression,"Will we be able to see you again?"

"Of guys can visit me any time."Fumi reassured her.

"When are you leaving?"Keisuke asked with worry.

"This Saturday,but we'll make the best of it before the time comes."Fumi faked a grin.

"As for your mother,she'll move back in after this weekend.I can't wait until you guys reunite with her."Keita cheered.

"Yeah...that sounds great."Natsume said.

"Yeah..."Keisuke replied.

They both laughed nervously in unison.

A week passed by as Fumi moved out and their birth mother made her return.

It was awkward for Natsume and Keisuke,but they admitted that everything seemed more positive with her around.

"Hey guys,how was school?"Inaho asked.

Natsume responded,"It was fine."

"Yeah,nothing new."Keisuke sighed.

Inaho tried to pick up a conversation,"I wish your father and I told you the truth sooner.I apologize if this is too sudden..."

"No...it's ok! Really!"Natsume laughed in an awkward fashion.

" 's ok I guess..."Keisuke left and went to his room.

Natsume turned to Inaho,"Sorry if my brother seems 's just not used to new things."

"It's alright.I just hope you guys aren't too mad at me.I still feel guilty..."Inaho frowned.

"Please don't feel that 's fine,promise."Natsume looked at Inaho with a smile,"Besides...everything seems better with you hasn't been this happy in years."

"I'm glad but...I don't want to feel like if I replaced Fumi."Inaho sighed.

"No,she replaced you and we didn't even know it.I'm glad you achieved your dream and it's dad who should feel never told us in the first place."Natsume protested.

"Well...I hope you have a great time at Fumi's this weekend."Inaho changed the subject.

"We will...or at least Keisuke will be thrilled."Natsume said in a annoyed tone.

Later that night,Keita and Inaho were in their bedroom.

Keita let out a loud sigh,"I feel like crap for lying to our kids."

"You should."Inaho responded.

"Come on,I thought you were on my side!"Keita whined.

Inaho stared at Keita,being tired of his games,"This is why you were terrible at picking up always wanted them to be on your side when you used them."

"Can we get past that?"Keita didn't want to get into an argument.

"Fine...but you know how you are.I hope you change that attitude."Inaho looked away from Keita.

"I will...it's a promise."Keita pleaded.

Inaho got under the covers,"Goodnight Keita."

Keita moaned in looked in his drawer of his dresser to get his medication,but saw an unusual turned his lamp on and placed it on his wrist.

Memories came back to him and looked some reason,his memories triggered was able to see Yokai again,as he clearly saw them wandering around the streets.

"Keita...what are you doing?"Inaho was annoyed.

Keita turned and hid the watch,"Um... looking out."

"Go to bed."Inaho went back to sleep.

Keita got back in bed and turned away from Inaho.

Tears rolled down his face,as he whispered,"What happened to me...? I want everything back...please bring them back..."

It was another day,as Keita was acting nervous and jittery.

"Are you ok?"Inaho was confused by Keita's behavior.

Keita stared a hole through her,"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What?"Inaho asked.

"I...can see Yokai."Keita replied.

Inaho was puzzled but yet concerned,"Keita..."

"Yes?"Keita grinned.

"Are you on drugs?"Inaho was weirded out.

Keita was suprised by her response,"What?! No! It's true!"

"Keita...you're scaring me."Inaho mumbled.

Keita got out the watch and showed Inaho.

"Why does that look so familiar?"Inaho pondered.

Keita wrapped it around her wrist.

"Do you remember?"Keita exclaimed.

Inaho stood still for a moment.

She cried out,"What have we done?!"

"You remember?!"Keita got hopeful.

Inaho turned to Keita and hugged him,"Yes!"

"What did we do?! We got to get them back!"Inaho sobbed.

"I know! But...what about the kids?"Keita broke the hug.

Inaho stared back,"We can't tell them..."

"Yeah..."Keita was depressed by this.

Suddenly,a shadow appeared.

This startled them as they panicked.

A figure formed from the shadow and spoke,"I was waiting for this moment."

"Enma?!"Keita and Inaho were speechless.

"Yes,it's me.I was waiting for you two to get your memories back."Enma stated.

"What happened?!"Keita questioned in fear.

"Let me explain."Enma replied.

Enma explained to Keita and Inaho about the war against humans interacting with Yokai to make them lose their memories and the fact that he broke a rule and didn't erase any memories at all.

"So,with this watch,it resulted in both of you gaining your memories back."Enma finished.

"If this watch is useless,then what should we do?"Keita wondered.

Enma took the watch,"I only left it for the purpose of you regaining your job here is done."

"But what about the Yokai?"Inaho asked with concern.

"Don't 'll find them eventually,especially since you regained your abilities to see 'll take some time,but you'll get them back."Enma informed them.

"Thank you."Keita bowed for him.

"Just don't mention this anyone or I'll get fired."Enma was serious.

"Ok,we won't."Inaho chuckled in a nervous way.

Enma disappeared as Keita and Inaho looked at each other in shock.

"Well,I guess it'll be like old times."Keita grinned.

"Yup!"Inaho smiled back.


	12. Chapter 11

-This chapter and the rest of this fic takes place during the current episodes-

Familiar Faces

It was Saturday and Fumi finally got to see Natsume and Keisuke were a bit nervous,but yet happy to see their former settled down at her apartment and was greeted with a hug.

"I miss you guys."Fumi spoke.

Keisuke cried,"I miss you too!"

"How's it been?"Fumi asked.

Natsume responded,"It's been 's never been this happy 's still taking time to get used to our real mother,but she seems really nice."

"I'm so glad! I hope she's a better mother than I was."Fumi smiled weakly,as she thought about how she was as a mother.

Keisuke protested,"Don't say that! You're an awesome mom! I wish you didn't leave!"

Fumi looked at him with a sad expression,"I'm sorry...but I had to.I couldn't take all of the fighting with your father and pretending to be someone I wasn't."

"Well,I must've been difficult for you to adjust to it."Natsume said.

Fumi sighed,"It was...I'm just relieved that you found out the truth much sooner than I hoped.I wanted both of you to grow up having your real mother by your side."

"It's still unfair...I'm not used to this."Keisuke choked up,denying to accept his new life.

Natsume reassured him,"It'll take time,but at least dad told us the truth rather than making us live a lie for the rest of our lives."

Keisuke went silent as Fumi looked at him,being saddened by his reaction,"At least we can still be guys can always visit me when you want."

Keisuke sighed,"I guess that kinda makes me feel better."

"Let's have a good time this weekend,alright? You'll be here until you go to school Monday."Fumi tried to cheer him up.

Keisuke smiled a bit,"I guess you're always have a good time with you."

"That's the spirit,Keisuke!"Natsume patted him on the back.

The conversation was interrupted by a sudden knock.

Fumi went to the front door and opened it.A mysterious man entered the and Keisuke were suspicious of him.

"Mom-I mean Fumi...Who is that?"Keisuke asked,nervously.

Fumi gestured to the man,"This is my friend,who rented this apartment to me.I've known him for 's such a gentlemen."

The man introduced himself,"Hello,the name's Kyubii."

"Kyubii?!"Natsume and Keisuke shrieked.

Fumi looked at them with concern,"Do you know him?"

"Um...we've met before."Natsume sweated.

"Uh...yeah."Keisuke laughed in a strange way.

Fumi's expression went back to normal,"Well,make yourself at home.I'll be right back."

After she walked into another room,they faced Kyubii with angry looks.

"What are you doing?!"Keisuke yelled.

Kyubii chuckled,"I wasn't expecting this at all,but...I've known your mother for years.I'm so thrilled that she's I can finally woo her like I always wanted."

Natsume was dumbfounded,"What are you even talking about?"

"You see,in the past,I always loved your... was everything to me,but then that Keita stole her away from me.I wanted her ,by renting this place to her and attending to her needs...she'll be mine."Kyubii smiled at his thoughts of winning over Fumi.

Keisuke was weirded out by this,"So...you're after her?"

"I wouldn't say that 's the perfect girl and I want her.I will never fall for anyone else.I even took her on dates through the years and told her things that no one else 're meant for each other,"Kyubii carried on.

Natsume replied,"So...you've been flirting with her,in that human disguise?"

"Of course,I could never tell anyone that I'm a I look that idiotic?"Kyubii flaunted.

"Just don't hurt her...ok?!"Keisuke snapped.

Kyubii sighed,"Calm down kid.I used to just flirt with girls to steal their hearts,but I'm not that type of person anymore.I just want to settle down and find my is why...I'm set on Fumi."

"Ok,I'm 's strange...but...just don't do anything."Natsume stared at him with a serious expression,while feeling a bit uneasy.

Fumi came back as Kyubii approached her,"Fumi,you're back.I see that you're still beautiful like always."

He kissed Fumi on the hand.

"That's sweet of you Kyubii."Fumi blushed,while being flattered.

Kyubii gave Fumi a card,"I came here to give you your first monthly bill."

Fumi was a bit surprised as she read it,"Are you sure this is it? It doesn't seem much."

"Of 're my friend.I'll take care of the rest."Kyubii turned and walked out of the apartment.

He looked back at Fumi and winked at her,"Until we meet again."

Fumi called back,"Wait!"

It was too late,as she let out a sigh,"He's being too kind."

She turned to see Natsume and Keisuke staring at her in disbelief.

"You can't seriously like him,right?!"Keisuke blurted out.

Natsume shoved him,"Keisuke,that was rude!"

"No,it's alright.I like Kyubii."Fumi stated.

"What?!" Natsume and Keisuke jaws dropped.

Fumi panicked,"No,no! Not in that way!"

"Thank god."Keisuke slouched in relief.

Fumi groaned with worry,"I mean...Kyubii is very attractive,but I like him as a friend.I'm not ready to make a commitment right ,I'm busy with my new job and I just got out of a fake ...there's this other guy."

"Another guy?!"Keisuke shouted in shock.

Fumi looked away,"Well...your dad introduced me to him when we were kept in contact ever since,even when I was raising you 's so nice...but...I'm not sure if he's ready for marriage.I mean...I'm not ready either."

Natsume understood her,"I'm sure you'll both be ready when the time comes."

"Yeah,don't let Kyubii get to 's bad news!"Keisuke added.

Fumi laughed,"I'm sure Kyubii means for encouraging me."

She hugged it out with Natsume and Keisuke.

Meanwhile,Jibanyan noticed Usapyon was planning something.

She questioned him,"What are you doing?"

"We're going promised Junior that we would go out as a family,remember?"Usapyon replied.

Jibanyan started to complain,"How are we supposed to go out like a normal family?! Especially if we look like this!"

"We're using our human disguises this time and we're going to the human world...if that's alright with you."Usapyon made a statement.

Jibanyan was a little uncomfortable,"I don't know...I only used my disguise once...and I'm afraid someone will find out...about us."

Usapyon raised Jibanyan's chin to face him,"Look,I already talked to told me everyone was ,Junior uses his human disguise all the time and even he's not 'll be fine."

Jibanyan turned away from him,"I'm just afraid of getting into a relationship with you again...ok?! I don't want people to think I'm weak!"

Usapyon stood next to her,"Hey,I'm the one giving you nicknames and being all anyone tell me I'm weak? No,they don't."

Jibanyan sighed,"I guess you're right.I'm a terrible partner and I don't deserve to have you..."

Usapyon kissed Jibanyan on the cheek,"That's not on,we can be all lovey dovey and still be about it,doll face?"

Jibanyan laughed softly,"Ok,I'll stop being stubborn."

Usapyon and Jibanyan transformed into their human disguises.

"So,does it fell great in your disguise?"Usapyon asked.

"Yeah...at least I look and sound like a woman."Jibanyan used her real Lightside voice,in her human disguise,by default.

"I'm going to try my best to be a better partner...and a parent." Jibanyan glanced at Usapyon,being a bit hopeful.

He smiled back,"That's what I like to hear."

They found Junior,in his human disguise,waiting on was excited as he saw his parents in their current state.

"Wow! I never seen mommy as a human before!"Junior exclaimed.

Jibanyan looked at Usapyon,raising an eyebrow,"You showed him your disguise,haven't you?"

"He wanted me to take him out on a few occasions...so yeah." Usapyon laughed in an awkward tone.

Junior went up to Jibanyan and looked at her in amazement,"You look so pretty! I can't wait to go out with you and daddy!"

He hugged her,as she looked at Usapyon,with tears in her eyes,"Usapyon..."

"Let it out."Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan and hugged she cried happily.

Jibanyan was grateful that her family accepted her for the way she was.

Junior seemed worried,"Is mommy ok?"

"She's 's really happy."Usapyon smiled at him.

Later on,they made it to the human world,in their headed towards the mall.

"I've been in here a lot...but...I never buy anything."Junior informed his parents,while saddened by the thought of it.

Usapyon patted him on the head,"Well,today,you get to buy anything you want."

Junior looked up in excitement,"Really?!"

Usapyon nodded,"Yes,your mother and I agreed to come here to shop with you."

As they walked inside the mall,he turned back to his son,"But...we're letting you go by yourself to whichever store you your mom and I will meet up with you at..."

He paused and looked at Jibanyan,"Where did you say we're meeting up at?"

"Hot Topic."Jibanyan smirked at him.

"Oh yeah...just meet us at Hot Topic when you're done."Usapyon replied.

Jibanyan told Junior,"Yeah! Mommy and daddy are going to show you cool stuff!"

"Yay! Cool stuff!"Junior cheered.

Before his parents left,Usapyon looked back,"And don't get lost!"

"Ok!"Junior waved back at them,as they made their separate ways.

Jibanyan looked back at her son with worry,"Aw geez...I feel bad for leaving him."

"He's a big 'll be fine on his own." Usapyon assured her.

Jibanyan groaned in doubt,"Just meet me back at Hot are you going anyways?"

"I'm not browsing I guess,but...where are you going?"Usapyon questioned.

"I'm going to Victoria's don't have to know everything." Jibanyan replied,as she strutted off.

"Women...I'll never understand them."Usapyon crossed his arms,as he let out a sigh.

He looked around and couldn't decide where to go.

"How do people shop? I can't even figure out which store I want to go in." Usapyon was frustrated.

He glanced at names of various stores and stumbled across a name that made him chuckle.

"Dick's Sporting ...Dick's." Usapyon laughed it off.

Then he sighed,"I gotta stop being immature,but I guess I'll go in."

He browsed through the store and found some things,to his he finished and bought some items,someone bumped into him.

"I'm sorry,I didn't know where I was looking-"

Usapyon paused as he noticed the person in front of was puzzled but yet a bit surprised.

The person shook hands and introduced himself,"No,it's fault.I'm Keita,by the way."

"Why does that sound so familiar..."Usapyon whispered to himself.

Keita asked,"Did you say something?"

"Um... was nice meeting you."Usapyon smiled,awkwardly.

"Of course."Keita smiled back as he left.

Usapyon was confused,"Why did he seem so familiar?"

At Victoria's Secret,Jibanyan was a bit slow,while looking through the items.

She sighed loudly,"Usapyon says he buys stuff for me here all the does he do it? This is awkward as hell..."

Jibanyan looked through the items in confusion,"Why is it so damn hard to pick out a bra or even underwear?"

A woman passed by and overheard her.

"Excuse me,I was about to leave,but...you seem to be having trouble."

Jibanyan turned and went silent as she glanced at the lady.

"Are you ok?"The woman questioned with concern.

Jibanyan snapped out of it,"Yeah,of course! It's just...I feel bad for being in here."

"Why? Is it because you're young?"The woman suggested.

Jibanyan stared at her in shock,"I'm...thirty six."

"Oh,I'm sorry! I thought you were in high school."The woman exclaimed.

Jibanyan blushed,"Really? I guess being short has its perks."

She was flattered,but still felt bad about her appearance.

"But...I just feel bad...because...you know...my weight."She shrugged.

The woman made a speech,"Listen,don't follow what the media says,it's complete woman is beautiful,no matter what they look fact,women your age would die just to have your complexion."

"Thank you...I needed that." Jibanyan felt a bit better.

Before the woman left,she gave out her phone number,"Here,have my number so we can call each you need me,just ask for Inaho."

Jibanyan stood there,in deep thought,"That name is so familiar...Heck...she looked ...I know her?"

Later,Junior was done shopping by searched through the mall for his parents,but ended up lost.

"I forgot where mommy said to meet her at."Junior frowned.

He tried to remember,but gave up and sat on a hour passed as Junior started to looked up at see a couple staring at him with worry.

"Hey,are you alright?"The man asked.

Junior mumbled,"You're...Natsume and Keisuke's dad."

"Oh...you know them?"The woman questioned.

"Yeah...my name is Junior."Junior stated.

Keita replied,"So,you're this Junior that Keisuke talks about."

He nodded his head yes,in response.

"Inaho,how about you help Junior find his parents? I gotta finish one last errand."Keita suggested.

Inaho helped Junior look for his parents.

"Keisuke told me that you were his new mommy."Junior spoke.

Inaho sweated some,"He already told his friends,huh?"

"You seem nice."Junior smiled.

Inaho laughed,"I try my best."

She wondered and looked at Junior,"What do your parents look like?"

"My daddy is really has blue hair...and...um wears yellow."Junior spoke.

Inaho chuckled,"He sounds about your mom?"

"She's kinda short,but she has really pretty 's red and wears a lot of red."Junior continued.

"I think I saw her."Inaho pondered.

Junior's face lit up,"Really?!"

"Come on,I think I know where she's at."Inaho commanded.

She lead Junior back to Victoria's noticed that Jibanyan was still inside the store.

"Stay right there.I'll get your mom."Inaho informed him.

She came back,with Jibanyan following her behind.

Junior ran to Jibanyan and hugged her.

"Mommy! I got lost!"Junior cried.

Jibanyan shushed Junior,"It's 's here."

Inaho smiled at them and Jibanyan took notice,"I'm so glad that you found my son!"

"It's my for a friend."Inaho paused and said,"Speaking of friends,your son is actually friends with my son."

"Really?" Jibanyan questioned.

Inaho took her by the hand,"I want to invite you and your family to have dinner with my do you say?"

"Um...sure."Jibanyan forced a grin.

"Perfect! Does this Monday sound good?"Inaho looked at her,waiting for an answer.

Jibanyan responded,"Of course,that sounds great!"

Minutes later,after they made separate ways,Jibanyan and Junior found Usapyon waiting for them at Hot Topic.

"What took you so long?"Usapyon asked,being impatient.

Jibanyan sighed,"Junior got this nice couple found wife asked if we could have dinner with them Monday...and...well...I said yes."

"Of course..."Usapyon groaned in annoyance.

Junior blurted out,"You know that lady was Keisuke's and Natsume's new mommy,right?"

Jibanyan's face went felt foolish and got furious.

"What?!" Jibanyan screamed out in her Shadowside voice,then covered her mouth.

"Sorry mommy..."Junior felt guilty.

Jibanyan grumbled,"No wonder her son is your 's one of your friends that knows us!"

"Calm down angel,we'll fix this." Usapyon reassured her,being worried about her angrier issues.

Jibanyan pouted,"You better hope so...or you'll pay!"

Usapyon wrapped his arm around her,"Wanna go to Hot Topic? It'll make you feel better."

"Fine...can I buy that limited edition shirt that I wanted?"Jibanyan looked at Usapyon with innocence.

"Anything for you,sweet cheeks." Usapyon winked.

Jibanyan looked at him,lovingly,"Thank you,honey buns."

"You guys are gross!"Junior whined in disgust.

The following Monday,Keita and Inaho made an announcement to their children.

"Ok guys,we're having dinner with a nice family tonight."Keita announced.

Keisuke complained,"Is it one of those boring families?"

"No,it's actually your friend Junior's."Inaho chimed in.

Keisuke was shocked,"You know him?!"

"He was lost,but we found his invited them over to join us for dinner tonight."Inaho smiled.

"Oh...that's great!"Keisuke laughed,with a little bit of suspicion.

Natsume questioned,"I have homework that's due am I supposed to do?"

"Just finish it and get home early."Keita stated.

Natsume mumbled to herself,"If I can..."

Through out the day,Jibanyan panicked as the evening got closer.

"What are we going to do?!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

Usapyon spoke,"We might as well face it and tell Junior's friends the truth."

"Are you insane?! I'm calling dad!" Jibanyan yelled.

She grabbed her phone and called Whisper.

"Why are you calling me this time of the day?"Whisper asked.

Jibanyan started to nag,"Listen here old man! I'm having a crisis! We went out in our human disguises the other day at the mall and accidentally lost Keisuke and Natsume's mom found ,we gotta go to their house for dinner,because we got invited and-"

Jibanyan lost her breath as Whisper replied,"Oh boy...I wish I could help but-"

He got cut off by Jibanyan,"What are those punks doing after school?!"

"I think they're going to do homework or something..."Whisper said.

Jibanyan growled,"And?!"

"They'll be at Akinori' down! Is your identity really a big deal for you?"Whisper questioned.

Jibanyan clinched her teeth,"It is a big deal! If anyone,besides my family, found out...I'm pretty sure everyone would hate me and avoid me!"

"You're over exaggerating..."Whisper sighed.

Jibanyan stated,"You're going to stop those punks from getting home for dinner! Do you understand?!"

"Yes.I don't like the idea,but...if that's what you want."Whisper hesitated.

"You better do it or I'll destroy you! Or even worse...I'll tell mom!"Jibanyan ended the phone call.

Whisper got the chills from that statement,"She better not tell Fubuki...I remember the last time when my wife kicked my 's more terrifying than when Jibanyan beats me up..."

After school,Natsume and Keisuke went to the was waiting on them.

"Hey,are you guys ready to do homework?"Touma asked.

Natsume was unamused,"That's not funny Touma."

"I'm here to assist you Natsume!"Micchy announced.

Natsume sighed with regret,"Please don't..."

"Fine!"Micchy sat in the corner,while feeling left out.

"Come on guys,let's get started."Ayame suggested.

As they started their homework,Whisper went to Micchy.

"Hey."Whisper said.

Micchy looked at him,"What?"

"I need a favor from you."Whisper replied.

Micchy frowned,"It better not be stupid."

"No,I need you to distract Keisuke and Natsume from doing their homework."Whisper spoke quietly.

"What?!Are you crazy?!"Micchy shouted.

Everyone looked at him,as he panicked,"Sorry! It was nothing!"

They turned away and continued their homework.

"Well...Junior went to the mall in his human disguise and got and Natsume's parents found him and they invited Junior to come to dinner tonight...so...they could meet his parents."Whisper explained.

Miccchy was confused,"But...Junior just has a dad."

"I 's why I want you to prevent Keisuke and Natsume from getting to dinner on time,so they won't have to face it.I mean...I don't want them to feel weird if Junior came by himself."Whisper carried on with his lie.

Micchy sighed in frustration,"Fine,but I hate to betray again...why am I involved in this?"

"Because...I need to make sure that Junior is ok when he goes."Whisper lied.

Micchy asked,"His dad is busy?"

"Yes..."Whisper lied again,hoping Micchy would be convinced.

"Alright,but you owe me."Micchy complained.

Whisper left the agency with panic and headed towards Keita's house.

"I gotta hurry! I never checked on Keita ever since I hid that watch!"Whisper exclaimed.

He eventually made it and went through the noticed Keita was in the kitchen,getting dinner ready.

"Keita!"Whisper yelled out.

Keita turned to see an unfamiliar figure,but yet it seemed so familiar at the same noticed that Keita was actually looking at felt overwhelmed by this.

Keita approached him and spoke out in shock,"Whisper...is that you?"


	13. Chapter 12

We Meet Again

There was a moment of silence as Keita and Whisper met face to both wondered if this was real or just their was the first to respond as he took a closer look at Whisper.

He finally spoke,"Whisper...is that you?"

"Keita,you remember!"Whisper's face lit up at his response.

"You..."

"Yes?!"

"You look really weird."Keita replied.

Whisper fell flat on the ground,in got back up and confronted Keita.

"Is that really the first thing you said to me?! After all these years I've been waiting?!"Whisper protested.

Keita sweated,"I'm sorry...it's just...it's been so long.I almost didn't recognize you."

"Of course..."Whisper mumbled.

Keita hugged Whisper,"But I'm glad to have you back!"

Whisper got teary eyed,"Me too! It hasn't been the same ever since you left!"

Keita broke the hug and pondered,"How did you know where to find me?"

Whisper hesitated,"Well...I found your old watch by accident...and I thought I would leave it case if you saw it...I thought I would check and see if you remembered..."

Whisper was afraid that Keita would get angry with his surprise,Keita put his hand on Whisper's shoulder and looked at him with a smile.

"I'm glad you did that.I was feeling so empty all these I realized I knew I was missing something...and then I found the ...I'm happy that I get to see my old friends again."Keita informed him.

Keita was finally feeling the joy he used to have years joy of having something to look forward to and to make new friends Whisper was the first step of regaining his old life and his ,he got back with Inaho and now he's starting to relive his old admitted that growing up sucked and wished he could have some fun for realized his wish was coming true.

He looked at Whisper with glee as he thought about his old moment was interrupted by Inaho,who just entered the looked at Keita and then glanced at went to Whisper,who suddenly glowed and turned back into his original hugged each other.

"Whisper!"

"Inaho!"

Keita was stunned,"You turned back to your original for Inaho,but not me?Come on!"

They ignored Keita,as he stood there watching in jealousy.

Minutes later,Whisper was back in his current and Inaho explained their situation to Whisper as he exchanged back.

"So...you look different because of a wish Enma granted you? And the same thing happened to everyone else?"Keita questioned.

Whisper hated to admit it,"Yes,everyone who got their wish granted completely I wish I could go back and undo it..."

"That's really awful...I wish we could help."Inaho spoke.

Whisper looked at her in worry,"There's no turning back now...it could've been worse."

"At least we can get everyone back together...right?"Keita smiled nervously.

Whisper didn't want to tell Keita about the complications of getting their old Yokai friends had no choice,but to try and explain it carefully.

"Well...you see...a lot of Yokai went their separate ways.I'm not even sure where the majority of our old friends are at."Whisper looked at them with a sad expression.

Inaho chimed in,"But we still have Jibanyan and Usapyon,right?"

Whisper face palmed and regretted explaining their situation to Keita and ,since they might take it the wrong way.

Whisper sighed,"Ok...you see...Jibanyan and Usapyon are... know...they're living together and are in a relationship."

Inaho got excited,"I knew it! I knew they would be together!"

"That shouldn't stop them from coming ...?" Keita was concerned about Whisper's sketchy behavior.

"They're reclusive...that's all.I mean...you'll be seeing them soon anyways-"Whisper covered his mouth,as Keita and Inaho stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean we're seeing them soon?" Keita questioned.

Whisper didn't want to say,but he had no choice,"You remember Junior,right?"

"How...do you know him? Is there something you're not telling us?"Keita was not in the mood for Whisper's antics.

"Well...um...he's a Yokai."Whisper blurted out.

Inaho laughed,"Why didn't you say so? Is he your friend?"

"More like my grandson actually..."Whisper said quietly.

Keita and Inaho looked at each other in confusion,but made the looked at Whisper,wanting to know what exactly was going on.

"Don't tell me...that Junior is Jibanyan's would be insane..."Keita didn't want to believe it,but he knew he was probably right.

"Yes...he is...and his parents...you can take a wild guess."Whisper crossed his arms.

Inaho stood there puzzled and eventually freaked out,"That woman...was Jibanyan?!"

"Yeah...when I said everyone got their wish on who they wanted to be...it didn't just affect their looks."Whisper chuckled weakly.

"Jibanyan's a woman?!"Keita exclaimed.

Inaho looked at Keita,unamused,"That's what he was trying to say."

"I came here to tell you that Jibanyan and Usapyon are Junior's parents and they're coming to see you,tonight!"Whisper stated.

Keita sat down and rubbed his head,"I can't believe this...I'm glad Jibanyan and Usapyon got what they wanted...but...this is so weird...It's happening so fast."

Inaho reassured him,"It'll be least we'll get to see them again."

"I guess you're right."Keita felt a little better.

There was a knock at the front panicked as Keita and Inaho were concerned about what was awaiting them.

"Oh crap! I gotta do something!" Whisper panicked and transformed into his human disguise.

Keita and Inaho were a bit surprised as they seen Whisper's new appearance.

"Dude...you really let yourself go."Keita groaned in disbelief.

Whisper nagged,"Hey! This was the only thing I thought of!"

Inaho looked out the window and said,"I think it's them!"

Keita pushed Whisper towards the door,"You should open the door and explain to them what's going on."

"Why me?! This is your house!" Whisper glared at Keita with angrier.

Keita shoved Whisper at the front door,"Just do it!"

Whisper was regretting this as he slowly opened the door and peeked out to see Jibanyan and Usapyon with Junior,in their human disguises,respectively.

They were stunned to see Whisper,in his human disguise,to beat it forcefully dragged Whisper outside.

"What the frick are you doing here?!"Jibanyan shouted

Whisper was frightened at Jibanyan's angry presence,"Well...remember when I told you I found Keita's old watch and left it? He found it and...he remembers everything."

Jibanyan and Usapyon froze in shock.

"What...?"It was all that Jibanyan could say.

Whisper felt guilty for not telling them,"I came over here to explain everything to him...and Inaho."

"Inaho...? She's with Keita?"Usapyon eyes were wide open,

Whisper laughed in an awkward fashion,"Yeah...they both know...but...I want just you two to go in back and tell us after you're and I will watch for Natsume and Keisuke,in case if they come back."

Before they went in,Jibanyan gave Whisper the death stare,"Fine,but you owe me."

After they went inside the house,Junior and Whisper sat down on the looked at Whisper,in a curious way.

"Grandpa,I have a question I always wanted to and daddy won't tell me the answer to it."Junior said.

"And what is that?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Whisper covered his face with his hands and leaned his head down in regret.

"This is going to be a long night..."

Jibanyan and Usapyon searched around until they found Keita and went to the kitchen,to see that their former masters were waiting on gave each other nervous exchanges as they approached Jibanyan and Usapyon faced Keita and Inaho,they went one could gain the courage to speak up,until Keita decided to be the first one to speak.

"Jibanyan...Usapyon..."Keita mumbled.

Inaho spoke,"You're the woman from the other day."

"And...you're the guy I bumped into."Keita added.

Usapyon spoke,"Yeah...who knew that we would meet again? No wonder you guys seemed so familiar..."

Keita felt awful for Jibanyan and Usapyon,forcing their selves to reunite with him and Inaho,in the state they were this,it still made him feel better to see his old friends tried to reassure them that everything would be ok.

"Um... 's nice to see you guys 's been awhile..."

Inaho responded,feeling a bit uncertain,"Yeah...it's great to be back like old times."

"It's nice seeing you,after all these ...Jibanyan?"Usapyon noticed Jibanyan never said a word and was a bit concerned.

Various emotions took over Jibanyan as she started to turned back into her original Yokai ran to Keita and hugged bent over to reach Jibanyan and held her.

"Keita...I missed you!"Jibanyan started to cry.

"I missed you too."Keita had tears running down his face.

Keita held Jibanyan tighter,not wanting to let go,"It's ok now.I'm here."

As he watched that moment,Usapyon tried to be caved in and turned back into his original Yokai form.

"I can't take this anymore!"

He ran to Inaho,who had her arms open for a hugged it out.

Usapyon sobbed,"Inaho! It's been so long!"

"I know...but I'm here now."Inaho cried happy tears.

The blissful moment between the Yokai and their former masters lasted for were glad that they reunited with each other,once memories came flooding back,longing for their friendships to rebuild,just like the old was peace and happiness,as they felt like nothing could break them apart.

Time passed by as they had conversations about their current lives and catching up on lost and Usapyon eventually turned back into their Lightside and Inaho were glad they didn't look too different from their original forms,since they still had to get used to Whisper's current form.

"You guys don't look too different,but...I like it!"Inaho was the first to react.

" Whisper...we're still trying to adjust to his...new look."Keita added.

Inaho remembered that Whisper mentioned that some Yokai have two different wanted to ask them if they had another hesitated,but Keita beat her to the question.

"Hey,Whisper mentioned that some Yokai have two 're called Lightside and Shadowside...right?"Keita questioned.

Usapyon shrugged," 're in our Lightside forms right now.I'm not sure if you would want to see our other forms..."

"Aw,come on.I bet they're cool."Inaho exclaimed.

Jibanyan sighed,"Our Shadowside forms are made for combat and well...they're also the forms we're not fond of..."

"It can't be that bad."Keita smirked.

Usapyon glanced at Jibanyan,"You'll probably see our Shadowside forms might as well show them...if...we can fit in this room."

"Fine..."Jibanyan grumbled.

"What do you mean if you can fit-"Keita was interrupted by the action of Jibanyan and Usapyon sinking into their shadows.

They rose back up from their shadows and were currently in their Shadowside 's head almost touched the ceiling,while Usapyon had to bend down,due to being too and Inaho's jaws dropped as they stared at their friends,in their current weren't expecting them to be so large or buff.

"Ok...I want to know one steroids are you guys taking?!"Keita shouted.

Usapyon groaned in annoyance,"We're not on steroids.A lot of Yokai were transformed this way for combat.I told ya guys you wouldn't like this."

"Oh no...I think you guys look cool! Also...a bit frightening."Inaho laughed nervously.

"You think so?"Jibanyan finally spoke up.

Keita and Inaho were suprised by the voice that came was different from the previous voice she had.

"What's with your voice...?" Keita asked,in concern.

Jibanyan frowned,"This is my voice for my Shadowside other voice you heard was my Lightside voice...or...as I like to call it,my real voice.A lot of people mistaken me as a guy because of it."

"That's terrible! I think you're a woman,even in your Shadowside."Inaho gasped.

Usapyon chimed in,"Speaking of that,um...Whisper mistakenly told everyone that Jibanyan is a ...as of right now,no one knows Jibanyan is actually a ...except for us,Jibanyan's parents,and Junior..."

"And I have to use this voice in my Lightside form,by default."Jibanyan pouted.

Keita felt horrible for Jibanyan's situation,"Hey,I don't care what people can be whatever you you want to be a woman,go ahead.I'll support you one hundred though it'll take time to get use to..."

Keita gave Jibanyan a thumbs up,"I'm here for you,sis."

"Me too! I know this sounds childish,but...we used to be best that you're a woman,we can be besties!"Inaho cheered.

"Just remember,we always got your back."Usapyon grinned.

Jibanyan looked at her friends and softly smiled,"Thanks guys."

At the agency,everyone was done with their homework,except for Natsume and tried her best to help them out,while Keisuke watched Touma play a game on his phone.

"Why are you obsessed with that character? You've been playing as her for hours."Keisuke questioned,wanting to know.

Touma looked away from his phone,"She's my ,the best kind of girls are androids."

Keisuke tattled on him,"Natsume,Touma is into robots!"

"I just really like that exaggerating Keisuke."Touma frowned.

Natsume turned and glared at Keisuke,"I don't have time for me finish."

"No!"Micchy yelled.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"I mean...you should check and see if you got all the answers right."Micchy suggested.

"I'm not stupid.I check after I write it down."Natsume was annoyed at Micchy's comment.

"Um... your time."Micchy smiled while sweating.

Natsume continued her homework,"Whatever,Keisuke and I have to get home soon."

Meanwhile,after their touching moment,Keita invited Whisper and Junior back seen that Jibanyan and Usapyon were in their human disguises and wondered if they turned back into their Yokai forms for Keita and the same time,he couldn't believe that Junior asked him so many awkward stared at Jibanyan and Usapyon in annoyance.

"Never leave me alone with your kid asks too many questions!"

Jibanyan responded,"He's not your we get to complain about him!"

"Eh...sorry Junior."She looked at Junior,feeling guilty for blurting that out.

Junior just smiled,"It's ok."

Inaho looked at Junior,"So,he's really your kid?"

"We already went through this..."Usapyon mumbled.

Keita pondered,"What does his Yokai form look like?"

"I'll show you!"Junior turned back into his Yokai form.

Keita chuckled a bit,"He looks like Whisper."

"Shut up! He's incomplete and he can't help it!" Jibanyan growled.

Whisper stared at Jibanyan in disbelief,"I'm offended by your comment."

"This has nothing to do with you."Jibanyan shoved him out of the way.

Inaho was in awe at Junior's form,"He's so cute!You guys made a beautiful baby!"

She glanced back at Jibanyan and Usapyon,being blushed and felt very flattered.

"Thanks...it was difficult..."Jibanyan looked away.

Whisper interrupted,"Off topic,but...did Keita and Inaho see your Lightside and Shadowside forms?"

"We sure did."Inaho cheered.

Keita laughed awkwardly,"Yeah,they're Lightside forms don't seem too different,but...their Shadowside forms will take some time getting used too."

"No offense..."Keita looked at Jibanyan and Usapyon,nervously.

"None taken."Usapyon replied.

Whisper checked his Yokai pad and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"Keita asked.

Whisper said,"It's getting late.I have to head back home or Fubuki will kick my behind."

"Oh...well...good luck then."Keita grinned.

Whisper left as Keita watched really wished that Whisper didn't have to go,but he knew Whisper had his own life did Jibanyan and Usapyon,which saddened him even knew even if his Yokai friends left,at least he would be able to find them was thankful for went inside and closed the spent time with his wife and friends until they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be the kids."Keita stated.

Inaho looked at Keita in concern,"Should we tell them about this?"

Keita glanced Jibanyan and Usapyon then turned back to Inaho,"Not right now,we'll tell them when the time is right."

Keita stared back at Jibanyan and Usapyon once more,"You guys keep quiet about this."

They nodded their heads in spoke to Junior,"And you can't tell them either,got it?"

"Ok."Junior responded and quickly transformed into his human disguise.

Keita opened the door to reveal Natsume and Keisuke,waiting to come lead them in the house,as they took notice to the guests Keita and Keisuke were surprised by the two strangers,who were accompanying Junior.

"You guys remember Junior?"Keita questioned.

"Yeah."Natsume replied.

Keisuke slowly waved at Junior,"Hey...Junior."

"Hi Keisuke!"Junior waved back.

Inaho spoke up,"Junior was about to leave with his 's getting late and we don't want to cause them any trouble."

"Yeah,we're glad that we met Junior and his 're very nice people." Keita looked back at Jibanyan and Usapyon,"Right...guys?"

Jibanyan and Usapyon were afraid to knew he would give himself away if Natsume and Keisuke heard his budged at Jibanyan to speak hesitated,but hoped that they didn't recognize her.

"Yes,we're happy that Junior has some friends and that they have nice parents."Jibanyan forced a smile.

"It's nice to meet you...um...miss."Keisuke replied back.

"Junior says great things about you." Jibanyan said.

Keisuke bragged,"He couldn't have any better friends than us."

Natsume gave him an angry stare,at his rude response.

Jibanyan looked at Usapyon,"Honey,it's getting should go."

"We're sad to see you go so care."Keita smiled weakly.

He lead Jibanyan,Usapyon,and Jumior out the door and waved hurt him to see them leave,but knew they would see him never was used to his Yokai friends leaving him,but he had to adjust to went back inside and looked at his that the time to tell Natsume and Keisuke about his past life would come soon enough.

Next day,at the agency,Natsume and Keisuke were dumbfounded at what happened last tried to convince their friends that something was going on with Junior.

"Come on guys,don't you think it's weird that two random strangers pretended to be Junior's parents?!"Keisuke protested.

Touma responded,"Maybe they're his actual parents?"

"Junior only has a dad-"Keisuke paused,"Wait...what if Jibanyan lied to us and pretended that he was Junior's dad? There's no way Junior has any traits from him!"

"Yeah,Jibanyan never spends time with him and he's always quiet when Junior calls him his dad.I think we got a new case!"Akinori announced in excitement.

"We don't have time for this...Keisuke and I need to settle something."Natsume stared at Keisuke with a serious expression.

"What are you talking about?"Keisuke was puzzled.

Natsume faced her brother in annoyance,"You have to confront our 've been unusually quiet since Fumi left."

Keisuke covered his ears,"No! No! I'm not listening!"

"Guys...do you really have to argue here?"Akinori complained.

Natsume grabbed Keisuke by the hand and lead him outside the agency,"We're going to fix this and you can't back out."

"No! Someone help me!"Keisuke shouted.

Akinori and Touma watched as Natsume and Keisuke made their way turned to face Akinori.

"I hope they don't try to kill each other."Touma sighed with grief.

Akinori placed his hand on Touma's shoulder,"Don't worry,they'll be ,Natsume would over power Keisuke with her strength and intelligence."

"Akinori,I'm not joking."Touma grumbled.

"Fine,but at least after they get this over with,we'll have a new case to solve!"Akinori proudly declared.

An hour passed as Natsume and Keisuke finally made it went inside and found their parents sitting in the living room,on the stood in front of them,as Natsume was about to make an announcement.

"What is it?"Keita asked.

Natsume took a breath deep and sighed,"Mom,dad...Keisuke has to tell you something."

"I...don't want to."Keisuke whispered.

Inaho replied,"It's alright,you can tell us."

Everyone was silent for a few felt depressed and worried,but tried his best to express his feelings.

"I...I miss Fumi,ok? It's not fair that she had to leave.I know it must've been hard to tell us the truth...but...you didn't have to do this! It's difficult getting used to having a completely different person as your mom.I know Inaho is trying her best,but I just can't accept it right now.I hope you understand...I like Inaho,but...it'll take awhile to see her as my mother.I'm sorry..."Keisuke choked up after his speech.

Keisuke felt relieved to tell the truth,but at the same time, would his parents think of him now? Will they hate him? He was afraid to know.

"It's fine,we understand.I knew you wouldn't accept this right away.I just wanted to protect you guys from getting hurt.I hope you'll realize it someday."Keita reassured his son.

"I hope everything will be ok...It's been overwhelming for me." Keisuke sighed.

Natsume responded,"Me too...I'll admit that I'm a bit upset with you lying to us,but if it was to protect us,then...I accept your apology.I'm still a little disappointed,but...if you can show us that you'll be a better person and to be more positive...I'll be proud to call you my dad."

"I promise I'll do better.I had to do this to escape the lies that were eating me since I told the truth,I felt whole and free.I've never been this happy,since...we had you and Keisuke.I'll admit that I was a terrible father,but for now on...no more lies and no more betraying the people I love."Keita smiled and hugged Natsume.

Inaho joined in their hug stood there,watching noticed and looked at him with worry.

"Keisuke...I know it's hard to get used to this...but...I feel awful for taking Fumi's place,even if I am your biological mother.I hope you can forgive me someday...and maybe...we can bond like a real 's all I hope for..."Inaho hoped that Keisuke would accept her as his mother.

Keisuke looked down at his feet and thought over what she raised his head up and ran to his family,joining in their group hug.

"Mom!"Keisuke cried tears of joy.

"Keisuke..."Inaho was overwhelmed with happiness.

"I'm sorry for being a bad son! I feel so...dumb!"Keisuke buried his face on Inaho.

"It's 're not 're smart for your age."Inaho said.

Keita added,"And sometimes stubborn."

"Hey!"Keisuke looked at Keita,being offended.

"Sorry...you get it from Inaho's brother."Keita chuckled.

Inaho grinned,"You're a splitting image of him and that's a good thing."

"I guess that's alright...but...I still have to ask...can we see Fumi again this weekend?"Keisuke questioned.

"Of course,we promised you guys that you can see her when you wanted."Keita replied.

"Thanks dad!" Keisuke exclaimed.

"Let's just try to be a family like we're meant to be."Natsume spoke.

They hugged it out and finally accepted their new life and wanted to adjust to and Keisuke finally felt normal again and Inaho felt less for Keita,he was glad that he got his problems off his knew that his family would rebuild and get better as time passed.


	14. Chapter 13

Solving the Case

The next afternoon,Natsume and Keisuke arrived at the Detective greeted them as he got ready to announce their next case.

"We worked everything out with our parents."Natsume spoke.

Akinori grinned,"That's great! Now,we can work on our next case! We have to find out who Junior's real parents are!"

"You're still not over that?"Natsume sighed in disbelief.

Keisuke butted in,"Come on! Wasn't it weird that two random strangers pretended to be Junior's parents?!"

"I guess...Since we haven't had a case for sometime,we might as well do this one."Natsume regretted her decision,since she thought it would end up being pointless.

"Alright! Way to go!"Akinori patted Natsume on the back.

Keisuke wondered,"Where's Touma and Ayame?"

"They're came by to show off his new pets...or whatever he calls them."Akinori rolled his eyes.

Natsume added,"We should tell them the case is on."

"Exactly! I'll lead the way!"Akinori proudly marched outside,with Natsume and Keisuke following him.

Meanwhile,Kyubii checked on Fumi at her went in without asking first,which was a mistake he wish he didn't ,since he intruded on Fumi,who was in a bathrobe.

"Kyubii?"Fumi went wide eyed.

"I'm sorry...this is a bad time."Kyubii blushed nervously.

Fumi sighed,"At least knock first,before you enter."

"Of course."Kyubii bowed down as he apologized.

Fumi raised a brow,"I'm assuming you want something from me?"

"Oh yes...I was wondering...since you and Keita...aren't a thing...what if I took you out...on a date?"Kyubii cracked a smile.

Fumi pondered,"Hmm...I'm not ready for that kind of commitment you know..."

"Oh...I see..."Kyubii mumbled softly.

"But...we can go and get some friends."Fumi suggested.

Kyubii faked a grin,"Of course,that sounds great! Sorry for bothering you!"

Kyubii left Fumi's apartment in an awkward as fast as he clinched his hand onto his chest and was out of breath.

"That wasn't planned...if I can't win Fumi with my charms...I need to learn how to win her over...from someone of her kind..."Kyubii thought for a second and spoke out,"...and that would be...a single parent."

He left the property and took his plan into action.

An hour passed and Orochi was still at the agency,which was a distraction from the didn't want to be rude and kick him he did that,he thought Orochi would literally murder ,to his dismay,he had to wait until he left to start the stood there,watching the others fool around at being amazed by was growing impatient.

"Um...do you have any other friends to show your pets to?"Akinori asked.

Orochi glanced at him,"Not don't seem to care..."

"Aw...that's sad.I care."Ayame said.

Akinori chimed in,"Uh...I care too!"

"That's wonderful Akinori.I like guys who care so much about nature's gifts."Ayame smiled at Akinori.

"Yeah...it's nothing."Akinori blushed in excitement.

Touma came back with a guest.

"Where were you?"Natsume questioned.

Touma spoke,"Kyubii was waiting at the front door and no one would answer."

"What is he doing here?!" Keisuke exclaimed.

Kyubii replied,"I'm here for a mission."

"What mission?"Natsume asked,being concerned.

Kyubii stated,"I want to win Fumi's heart,but...I can't do it with my charm.I was thinking...do you guys know any single parents that could relate to Fumi,so that I could get advice from them?"

Akinori came up with an idea,"I know! You can help us with our case!"

"Akinori...no..."Natsume groaned in annoyance.

"Come on,we could be one step ,if we get Kyubii to speak with Jibanyan,it won't seem he'll say something that we need to know."Akinori explained.

"I guess...how about it Kyubii?"Natsume looked at Kyubii,waiting for an answer.

Kyubii responded,"Oh...that cat with...the...unique child.I could see if he has any good advice,but...you owe me for this."

"What would that be?"Keisuke said,in a nervous tone.

"Convince Fumi to like ...it's all I want."Kyubii begged.

Natsume frowned," ,take Orochi with you...in case if you need backup."

" him?"Kyubii complained.

Natsume shoved Kyubii,"Just go!"

Kyubii went on his way with Orochi tagging others watched them take their leave.

"Thank god Orochi's gone.I thought he would never leave."Akinori sighed in relief.

Natsume smirked at him,"I knew you wanted him gone."

"No I didn't!"Akinori nagged.

Touma interrupted,"At least we have one thing out of the ...let's see if we can get a word from Jibanyan's parents."

"Aw...I forgot about them! This is gonna suck..."Akinori moaned in regret.

"It was your idea."Keisuke teased.

Ayame lead the way,"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Akinori's face lit up from her response,"Ok! Anything for you!"

The gang went their way to search for Whisper and Fubuki for more answers.

In the Yokai World,Inaho was visiting Usapyon and Jibanyan at their home.

"Should you be in the human world at your house or something?" Usapyon asked.

Inaho shrugged,"I realized that having no job and staying home is kind of boring.I thought I would hang least until the kids get ready to go back home."

"That would be heaven for at home and doing nothing."Jibanyan thought to herself.

"But then,you realize that you're the one stuck doing all the housework."Inaho interrupted her thoughts.

"That's what I do now! Except I fight too,which is way more for ruining my daydream."Jibanyan pouted.

Usapyon added,"At least I have a job,so that we can have plenty of money."

"Thanks."Jibanyan smiled a bit.

"Now be a dear and make me some nachos.I'm starving." Usapyon replied.

Jibanyan frowned,"Of course..."

Inaho lead Jibanyan to the kitchen,"And I'll help."

Minutes passed while Jibanyan was making silence was going on for too thought that she would take up a conversation.

"Um...so...you're not weirded out?"Jibanyan questioned.

Inaho tilted her head,"By what?"

"Usapyon and I have been in our Shadowside forms this whole time you've been are you not creeped out by this?" Jibanyan was puzzled.

Inaho said,"I guess I'm used to seems like something weird happens to me all the is nothing."

Jibanyan changed the subject,"I also decided to take your and Keita's advice.I'm going to show the world that I'm a woman."

"That's great!"Inaho cheered with glee.

Jibanyan grumbled,"I'm not sure how some people will handle this..."

"You'll be shouldn't hide your true 're such a wonderful lady."Inaho reassured Jibanyan.

"Thank you."Jibanyan felt better about herself.

There was a knock at the front decided to open it,to reveal Kyubii and were a bit surprised to see Usapyon,in his Shadowside form out of all knew Jibanyan lived with Usapyon,but they weren't excepting him to be there.

"Hey... 's...been awhile."Kyubii tried to speak up.

"Damn...you're huge."Orochi spoke.

Kyubii budged him on the arm.

"Oh,sorry!"Orochi quickly replied.

Usapyon shrugged,"Nah,it's 's been a few years since I last seen you are you here anyways?"

"We were wondering if Jibanyan was here.I need advice from a single parent to win the heart of another single parent."Kyubii stated.

"Well...I guess I'll let you in." Usapyon said.

He lead Kyubii and Orochi inside the house.

They were in the living room,with Usapyon sitting on one couch,while Orochi and Kyubii were sitting on the other,facing was a bit awkward.

"Do you know anything about being single?"Kyubii asked.

"Me? Being single 's horrible and that's why I have a girlfriend of my own." Usapyon spoke.

"Thanks for making me feel like crap."Orochi mumbled.

Kyubii snapped,"It's not about you Orochi!"

In the kitchen,Inaho was concerned about the long silence.

"There was a knock on the is too quiet.I better go check and see what's up."Inaho declared.

She went into the living room and walked towards Usapyon,seeing that Kyubii and Orochi were there.

"Is that your girl?"Kyubii asked,gesturing at Inaho.

Inaho rolled her eyes in disgust and went back to the kitchen.

"Oh no,she's my friend." Usapyon said.

Inaho went to Jibanyan,"Usapyon has should bring them the nachos."

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Jibanyan sighed in annoyance.

Jibanyan entered the living room,to see that Usapyon,Kyubii,and Orochi all were staring at her.

"That's my girl." Usapyon pointed at Jibanyan.

Kyubii and Orochi froze in shock.

"I thought you wanted nachos." Jibanyan spoke.

Usapyon got up and faced her,"No,we have guests."

"But I made these for you!" Jibanyan nagged.

"Save them for later." Usapyon demanded.

"What if I don't want to!" Jibanyan yelled.

"Put them up and come back here!" Usapyon shouted.

Jibanyan went into the kitchen and came back and sat next to Usapyon.

"Fine! Have it your way!"Jibanyan huffed.

The atmosphere was quiet for a moment,until Kyubii broke the silence.

"I came here because I thought Jibanyan was single.I'm sorry but...what the hell is happening?"Kyubii was confused.

Usapyon tried to explain the whole situation to Kyubii and Orochi.

"So...Jibanyan is female now? I can see the difference."Orochi looked at Jibanyan up and down.

"Ok,what is that supposed to mean?!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

Kyubii sweated,"So...that kid of yours is actually yours and Usapyon's? Damn..."

"I decided that I'm telling the truth to everyone.I don't care what people think of me anymore." Jibanyan crossed her arms.

"That's for wasting your time."Orochi apologized.

Kyubii and Orochi made their leave and left the house.

As they were walking,they were still a bit surprised by their experience.

"What are we going to tell those kids?We can't just tell them that Jibanyan is a woman and she's with Usapyon.I'm freakin sure they aren't aware of it yet."Kyubii asked in disbelief.

"No shit told us to look for Junior's real only thing I know is to say that Jibanyan is dating someone and that she's still Junior's dad.I mean he...I mean...ugh,forget it."Orochi face palmed.

"Fine,we'll just tell them now..."Kyubii replied.

As Kyubii and Orochi headed their way back,they saw the Detective Agency have already entered the Yokai approached them to tell a few truths and lies.

"Hey you find anything out?"Natsume greeted.

Kyubii lied,"Well...we spoke to Jibanyan and...he's definitely Junior's dad."

"Oh really?"Akinori was suspicious.

Orochi added,"He's dating someone and they had Junior never told us who it was exactly."

"Aw...so close!"Keisuke whined.

"At least we found out something useful."Touma stated.

Natsume thought,"But...the couple from the other night...nether one of them resembled Jibanyan..."

"We were on our way to see she can help."Ayame suggested.

Akinori groaned,being unamused,"Yeah,when we asked Whisper,he ran off."

"We wish you luck on your quest."Orochi said.

"Also,please convince Fumi to like me."Kyubii chimed in.

Natsume replied,"Of course,we'll try our best."

After the agency left,Kyubii and Orochi sighed in relief.

"That was close.I'm a terrible liar."Kyubii complained.

"I guess our business here is done."Orochi replied.

As Kyubii made his leave,he added,"I hope those kids can convince Fumi to like me or I'll have to go great lengths to make her mine!"

"Ok,good luck with that,"Orochi waved goodbye.

Meanwhile,Jibanyan received a phone picked it up and answered the phone.

"Jibanyan,you gotta come over to our house!"Whisper spoke.

"Why?" Jibanyan asked.

Whisper replied,"Natsume and the others kept asking me you and your love life."

"What...?"Jibanyan got nervous.

Whisper added,"They're on their way to see your mother.I'm afraid she'll say something,especially since you told us that you want to reveal your true identity."

"But...I wanted to tell them first!" Jibanyan nagged.

"Then get over here!"Whisper protested.

Jibanyan slammed the phone and rushed towards the front noticed that she was leaving and wanted to know why.

"Where are you going?"Usapyon questioned,wanting an answer.

"I don't have time! Mom's gonna tell those punks about my identity before I do!" Jibanyan panicked.

"What's the big deal? Isn't that what you wanted?" Usapyon stated.

"Not like this! It'll be awkward as hell if she tells them!" Jibanyan shouted,as she opened the front door,running out of the house.

Usapyon watched her and sighed,"I don't know if I should follow her or if it would make things even more awkward..."

At Fubuki's house,the agency already greeted them inside.

"Are you here for Whisper,because if so...he's out."Fubuki laughed.

Natsume said,"No,we seen 's about-"

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the opened it to see her husband,who was out of breath.

"Wait..."Whisper panted.

Keisuke exclaimed,"Whisper? I thought you ran away from us."

"I did but...Fubuki...don't tell them!"Whisper pleaded.

"Tell them what?"Fubuki wanted to know what was going on.

Akinori explained,"You see,we're on a case to find out who Junior's real parents really want to asked Whisper,but he ran had Kyubii and Orochi ask Jibanyan,but we did get an answer."

"Well...almost."Touma added.

Ayame spoke,"Jibanyan really is Junior's dad and he's dating someone,who happens to be Junior's just want to know who she is."

Fubuki shook her head in disbelief and replied,"That's all was planning on telling you guys the truth sooner or later,but I guess I'll have to."

"Please don't!"Whisper grabbed Fubuki by the hand.

"Whisper...we need to."Fubuki looked at him with worry.

Natsume spoke up,"I feel like we should've never took on this case."

"What are you talking about?! We're making a discovery here!"Akinori stated.

Touma was concerned,"Natsume might have a point,maybe it would've been best if we canceled this case."

"But guys..."Akinori mumbled.

Fubuki interrupted,"The case is still deserve to know the truth and Jibanyan needs to set it ..."

"But what?!"Keisuke didn't like the suspense.

Whisper cleared his throat," we're trying to say is...even though Jibanyan wants to tell you guys...I think it'll be harder for her to tell the truth than us telling you."

"Did you just say...her?"Touma questioned.

"Whisper's being stupid again."Akinori whispered to Touma.

Fubuki disagreed,"No,he's telling the truth about Jibanyan,like we both should've done a long time ago."

"You see...almost everything we told you was the truth,except for a few details."Whisper said.

"A few details...? Like what?"Akinori asked,nervously.

Whisper sighed in defeat," Remember how Yokai got their wishes granted,but it resulted in them having Lightside and Shadowside forms?"

"Oh yeah,my grandmother mentioned that."Akinori stated.

Fubuki spoke,"Their wishes was for to be the person they wanted to be,and this includes gender change,if...you get what I'm it also resulted in forms they didn't want..."

"I think I know what you're used to be a male,but now...she's a appearance and voice reminds herself too much of a male,so she pretended to be a guy,correct?"Touma made an explanation.

Everyone looked at him in awe,wondering what he said could've been and Whisper were surprised that he was spot on.

"Yes...how did you know?"Fubuki asked in shock.

"It might've been my fault too.I accidentally said Jibanyan was ...I blame myself."Whisper said,shamefully.

"Touma...you scare me."Keisuke was frightened by Touma's presence.

Natsume responded,"But...how could you know all of this?"

"Remember when we stayed over at Junior's sleepover? When I was looking through the rooms...well..."Touma hesitated.

"What...?"Akinori asked in a low tone.

Touma looked at everyone,"I wasn't going to say anything,but...before I left the room that Junior was sleeping with Jibanyan and Usapyon in...well...are you sure you want to know?"

"Please,we want to know!"Akinori demanded.

Touma regretted his statement,"I looked through the door inside the room one last time and...I saw Jibanyan and Usapyon...kissing."

Everyone gasped,while Keisuke covered his ears.

"No! I don't want to hear this!" Keisuke screamed.

Touma groaned,"Anyways...I was assuming that Jibanyan was into guys as well,but...that wasn't the ,I have another to hear it?"

"If you get it right,I'll lose it."Whisper face palmed.

Touma said,"Since Jibanyan is female and has been close to Usapyon for thirty years,I'm assuming that they had ?"

"Yes...I'm going to lose it."Whisper couldn't believe that Touma was still right.

Natsume asked in an awkward tone,"So...Junior's parents are...Jibanyan and Usapyon?"

"That means...Jibanyan really is Junior's mother?"Ayame got excited.

Fubuki stated,"Yes."

"Oh no! I didn't want to hear that! That's so weird!"Keisuke complained.

Natsume looked at him angrily,"Shut up 've seen much stranger things."

Whisper carried on,"So in conclusion,Jibanyan had Junior,but...she was you know..."

"Preggers."Akinori chuckled.

"Yeah...she and Usapyon got carried away..."Whisper sighed in disbelief.

"They banged."Akinori teased.

Keisuke yelled,"Ew! Stop that!"

"Akinori...please stop."Natsume groaned in disgust.

"Sorry,but someone had to say it."Akinori shrugged.

Whisper and Fubuki explained the rest to agency was glad to have the case solved,but were also confused at the result they still had to get used to the changes that were about to come,but at the same time,maybe everything would turn out great in the still was worried about how Jibanyan would react,as a loud bang on the door was heard.

Whisper carefully opened it and saw Jibanyan,with her fists clinched.

"Hi... you come to see your dear old parents?"Whisper asked,scared for his life.

"Shut it dad! You know why I'm here!"Jibanyan growled.

She shoved Whisper out of the way and entered the house.

"Ok,we told them,but-"Whisper got cut off by Jibanyan,who grabbed him by his collar,"You did what?!"

"We had to! We knew you couldn't tell them! We're sorry!"Whisper apologized.

Jibanyan released Whisper from her grip and started to breath took Jibanyan to see everyone,who noticed her was silent,apart from Jibanyan's intense breathing.

Fubuki tried to comfort her,"Honey,are you ok?"

"I...wanted to tell the truth but..."Jibanyan choked up and shifted her voice,"...I wasn't ready..."

Whisper tried to reassure her,"It's ok,at least everyone knows now."

Jibanyan cried out,in her real Lightside voice,"I'm...a freak! I can never pass for a woman like this! Why am I even trying?! Go ahead and tell me that I'm disgusting! I don't care!"

She fell on her knees and broke and Whisper went by her side,trying to calm others were astounded by the completely different voice that came from were definitely convinced that she was indeed a if she didn't have that voice,they would've still been felt bad as they watched the family of Yokai, in the middle of their ,it was evening and the agency took their apologized for the trouble they and Fubuki agreed to get Jibanyan to speak to them the next day,since she refused to talk during the earlier their way back,they all wondered if Jibanyan will ever be the same and if she'll forgive them.


	15. Chapter 14

The Truth Will Set You Free

It was a new day at the was waiting for Jibanyan to speak,with Usapyon accompanying one could come up with the words to start a conversation,especially after the recent events that happened.

"Jibanyan,are you alright?"Natsume spoke up.

She finally responded,but with her real Lightside voice,"My parents made me come here..."

"You didn't have to come."Touma stated.

Jibanyan sighed,"It's you guys know the truth,everything should be ok...right?"

She looked down at the ground,avoiding all eye took notice and decided to speak up for her.

"You told the truth. Does it make you make feel better?" Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan mumbled,"I guess..."

"You're still the same Jibanyan that we 's going to change that."Natsume said,with a smile.

Jibanyan looked back at everyone,"I hope so...I'm just...afraid that you guys will judge me..."

"Well...this will take time to get used to,but...you're still our friend."Akinori exclaimed.

"Sometimes,changes turn out for the better."Touma added.

Keisuke replied,nervously,"Yeah...even I'm willing to adjust to this."

Jibanyan was silent for wondered if she was still upset with her situation.

"If it makes you feel better,I think it's cool that we have another girl who can kick butt."Akinori suggested.

"Yeah,I'm glad there's another girl 'll have so much fun hanging out with Natsume and I."Ayame cheered.

Jibanyan laughed weakly,"Heh...thanks you guys."

"See,they still accept you for the way you are."Usapyon grinned.

Akinori chimed in,"Of course,we never judge our matter who they are."

"As an agency,no one gets left behind."Touma said.

Natsume had a thought,"If you're not busy,you could hang with me and Ayame this weekend."

"I would like it." Jibanyan was starting to feel better about herself.

Later, Jibanyan and Usapyon made their leave from the finally arrived,noticing the two.

"Where are you going?"Micchy questioned.

Usapyon said,"Leaving."

"You missed got better things to do." Jibanyan replied.

After they left,Micchy stood there in he turned to Natsume with concern.

"Uh...did Jibanyan sound like a woman or was I imagining things?"Micchy sweated.

"No,it's not you."Natsume said,unamused.

Micchy was worried for his own sanity,"What did I miss?!"

"Let us explain everything."Touma spoke.

After awhile of explaining Jibanyan's true identity and situation,Micchy was still dumbfounded.

"Ok...I'm still confused."Micchy scratched his head.

"You'll figure it out."Akinori shrugged.

Micchy said proudly,"But,it means that I'm the only man here with sexy muscles!"

"There's Usapyon..."Keisuke interrupted him.

"Crap! I forgot!"Micchy panicked and spoke,"But...the cat isn't the macho man she wanted us to think she was!"

Natsume face palmed,"She's still stronger than you Micchy..."

"So? If you don't count Usapyon,I am the most victorious guy here!"Micchy bragged.

"He'll never learn."Akinori sighed in disbelief.

"I actually agree with you."Natsume said in unison.

Later that night,Jibanyan and Usapyon were back home with were cuddled up on the couch,enjoying their time together.

"I'm happy that you told them that you're a girl mommy!"Junior smiled.

"I'm actually glad too.I feel better than I ever have."Jibanyan petted him.

Usapyon replied,"At least we can be a family in public now."

"It'll still be awkward though..."Jibanyan said softly.

Usapyon wrapped his arm around her,"It takes time to get used to 'll be worth it."

"You're right.I love you so much." Jibanyan started to purr against Usapyon.

He petted her on the head,"And I love you."

Usapyon kissed Jibanyan on the cheek.

"Ew,gross! Are you gonna do that all the time?"Junior groaned in disgust.

Usapyon shrugged,"Not anytime soon...at least in public."

"You said it." Jibanyan agreed.

A few days passed and everything seemed finally got a day off from work and decided to stay at house felt empty with his wife and kids was on the couch,watching heard a noise,but thought it was his he almost jumped out of his seat to see Jibanyan in front of him.

"Jibanyan,you suprised me! What are you doing here?"Keita exclaimed.

"I kinda got bored and ever since I told my secret to everyone...well...they've been smothering me with a lot of support." Jibanyan sighed.

Keita replied,"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah,but...I had to get away for awhile and maybe I wanted to hang with you." Jibanyan shrugged.

"Alright,sit next to me and we can talk."Keita suggested.

Jibanyan got on the couch,but to Keita's surprise,she curled up on his lap.

"What are you doing?"Keita felt a bit awkward.

Jibanyan responded,"I dunno.I thought this would feel nostalgic,like old times."

"Well...it does bring back memories.I remember when you always fell asleep on my lap."Keita smirked.

"Yeah...good times." Jibanyan replied.

"Whisper came here a few days ago and followed me caught up with some things."Keita added.

"Sounds like something dad would do."Jibanyan said.

Keita teased,as he started to pet her,"Remember when you wanted to be petted?"

"Sure."Jibanyan yawned.

Keita laughed,"You're quiet,aren't you?"

He paused and looked down at Jibanyan,who was sleeping.

"Hey...you can't sleep there!"Keita panicked.

He shook Jibanyan,but she didn't wake up.

"Jibanyan!"Keita shook her again,but still no response.

Keita sighed,"Sis..."

He gave up and sat back,wondering what to do.

"I'll get her up after I should sleep too..."Keita dozed off and fell asleep.

The following evening,Natsume and Keisuke arrived thought it was too quiet and searched caught Natsume's eye as she saw her dad sleeping on the signaled for Keiuske follow they approached him,they noticed Jibanyan was sleeping in his lap.

"Why is Jibanyan here?!"Keisuke exclaimed.

"More importantly,why is she in dad's lap?! Doesn't she realize that he can't see her?!"Natsume added.

Jibanyan woke up after hearing their conversation.

Natsume looked at her in concern,"What are you doing?!"

"What...?"She noticed she was still in Keita's lap and looked back at them.

"Oh...I didn't notice I was sleeping on your dad..."She lied.

Natsume crosses her arms,"Uh huh..."

Keita woke up and saw his children staring at him and seen that Jibanyan was and Keisuke noticed this.

He looked back at his kids,"Oh,you're home."

"Dad...did you just look at your lap?"Keisuke asked.

"What? Oh are you talking about?"Keita was nervous.

He quickly glanced at Jibanyan then back at his kids.

"Dad,can you see her?"Natsume asked,being concerned.

"Who are you taking about?"Keita sweated.

Natsume confronted him,"Dad,we saw you staring at her."

Keita and Jibanyan looked at each other and then looked back at them.

"Ok,I can see her."Keita sighed in defeat.

"What?! Don't tell me that we inherited this Yokai thing from you!"Keisuke yelled.

Keita groaned,"No,that's not it."

"So,you're saying you can see Yokai? But...how?"Natsume wondered.

"Don't say anything. I don't think they can handle it."Jibanyan responded.

Natsume was unamused,"Jibanyan,If we can handle your secret,we can handle anything."

"I second that."Keisuke butted in.

Natsume shoved him on the arm,"Shush!"

"Sorry..."Keisuke mumbled.

"I think you guys can handle this.I might as well tell y-"Keita was stopped by Jibanyan,who was clinging on to him.

She didn't want them to know about her had a tendency to hide her previous people knew her as a tough and bold Yokai rather than her past self,who was sweet and already risked letting everyone know that she was actually a didn't want anyone to know that she was a huge softie.

"Keita,don't tell them!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Jibanyan,they have the right to know about our past." Keita gave her a serious look.

Inaho walked in and seen what was going on.

"Keita...Jibanyan..."Inaho spoke.

"You can see her too?!" Keisuke screamed.

"How did you guys find out?"Inaho asked in worry.

"Jibanyan was sleeping on dad's lap and when he woke up,he stared at her."Natsume stated.

"So,did you tell them how we can see Yokai?"Inaho questioned.

"Not yet,I was about to answer-"As Keita got up,Jibanyan held on to his leg.

She started to freak out,"Don't do it nii-chan!"

Keita hasn't heard that nickname in picked Jibanyan up and gave her a 'big bro is not messing around' kind of look.

"It's not polite to interrupt me baby sis." Keita replied.

Jibanyan blushed in embarrassment,after hearing that nickname.

"Nii-chan...?"Natsume was suprised.

"Baby sis...?"Keisuke whispered in confusion.

Keita looked back at his kids,"Now,your mother and I used to have Yokai watches."

"I knew it!"Keisuke shouted.

Inaho added,"We made a lot of Yokai friends through the past years,but we lost contact almost fifteen years ago and lost our now..."

"How did you get your memories back?"Natsume asked,wanting an answer.

Keita continued,"Whisper found my Yokai watch in Keisuke's room,on the day that you guys cleaned the rooms Fumi moved out..."

"And Keita found the watch and regained his memories did I,after I saw it."Inaho explained.

"Wow...that's amazing."Natsume was in awe.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know Whisper and Jibanyan."Keisuke was still puzzled.

"Whisper was the one who gave me the Yokai were friends until I lost the for Jibanyan-"Keita was cut off by Jibanyan,"Don't say it!"

Keita rolled his eyes,"Jibanyan was one of my first Yokai friends and stayed with me until I lost my watch as gave me the nickname, saw me was an older brother and we both seen Whisper as an father of some was ironic when Whisper actually ended up adopting Jibanyan."

"That's so sweet."Natsume smiled.

"Wow...so that's why you called each other those names."Keisuke was amazed at their backstory.

Inaho continued,"Usapyon gave me my Yokai stayed with me until I lost my was like a younger brother to hung out with Keita,Whisper,and Jibanyan a brings back good memories."

"We all reunited before you guys got home to see Junior and his for being able to see Yokai,we regained that ability after looking at the watch.I'm not sure how,but Enma visited us and promised that we could keep that ability."Keita concluded his story.

"You guys must've been important to the Yokai world,especially since Enma was willing to let you see Yokai again."Natsume said in awe.

"We were stopped people from separating humans and Yokai and got respect from Enma himself.I guess everything changed since we stopped seeing Yokai."Keita replied.

Jibanyan mumbled,"You left us behind..."

"I didn't mean to...When I went to college,it seemed like I forgot my Yokai duties...and I guess I couldn't see Yokai anymore..."Keita sighed.

Inaho added,"The same happened to me.I had no choice but to choose between my career and 're sorry..."

"At least we got another chance to see our Yokai friends again."Keita smiled.

Jibanyan pouted,"Yeah...but still..."

"What happened to the Jibanyan I used to know?"Keita questioned.

"It's like you and Usapyon almost switched personalities."Inaho exclaimed.

Keita pinched Jibanyan's cheeks,"You were so the long face?"

"You left me! And I'm still mad about it!" Jibanyan nagged.

Keita teased,"I'm here shouldn't be so cranky."

"Ok,I won't! Just stop touching me!" Jibanyan shouted,as Keita removed his hands from her face.

Keisuke wondered,"You know...I wonder how different your friends were in the past."

"Very."Inaho spoke.

Keita asked,"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course! At least tell us how Jibanyan,Usapyon,and Whisper were."Natsume suggested.

"Don't you dare!" Jibanyan growled.

Keita covered her mouth and probably regretted his decided to carry on with the conversation.

"Whisper was...well... always told us what to do and got furious if we didn't do what he demanded." Keita shrugged.

"Don't forget that he had anger issues."Inaho laughed.

Natsume sweated,"Wow...I'm glad he's not bossy anymore,Imagine if he bossed us around."

"He kind of does sometimes..."Keisuke said.

"Hmmm...I guess I never noticed." Natsume replied with thought.

Inaho continued,"Speaking of anger issues,Usapyon was really prone to getting ticked can be nice,but if you mocked him,he would explode.I never could get a break from him shooting his laser gun at me."

"Aw geez...Usapyon might look a bit scary,but he seems so calm..."Keisuke groaned in disbelief.

"I thought he would've still had anger issues after all these years,but I guess I was wrong."Inaho replied awkwardly.

Natsume chuckled,"It was like you were sort of describing Jibanyan."

"But...doesn't he seem angry when he's fighting?"Keisuke asked with concern.

"All Yokai would be mad if they had to fight..."Natsume pointed out.

Keita interrupted,"Speaking of Jibanyan,it's time to talk about her past personality."

Jibanyan growled from under Keita's hand,which alarmed was a bit nervous,but he wanted them to know about the past as much as was displeased as Keita continued his explanation.

"So,what was Jibanyan like?"Keisuke was curious to know.

Keita hesitated,"Well...Jibanyan was completely different."

"Yeah,she was so nice."Inaho grinned.

"She slept a lot and was a bit lazy,no offense."Keita seen that Jibanyan was giving him a death stare,but he looked away.

He went on,"Jibanyan was easy going for the most only time she would get angry was...well...when she didn't get her way,"

"Besides that,she was so kind and was always happy."Inaho added.

Keita sighed,"But of course...now Jibanyan is grumpy.I wish she was still cheerful and lovable."

Keita dared himself to say what was coming next,"I bet my little sis is still the same angel from years ago."

Jibanyan was madly embarrassed and let out a muffled screamed from Keita's hand,still covering her turned into her Shadowside form,which made Keita lose his grip on turned and gave Keita an angry look.

"I'm not sweet! I'm cold hearted and I can kick your ass!" Jibanyan yelled.

"Sis..."Keita was cut off by her,"Don't 'sis' me! This conversation is over...'big bro'!"Jibanyan stomped angrily as she left the house,

Keita sighed,"Why does she have to like this?"

"I mean,you left her alone for all those years..."Inaho responded.

"But,Whisper and Usapyon are cool with it.I don't see them holding a grudge against us."Keita complained.

Inaho replied,"They could be hiding it."

"I guess..."Keita whispered in doubt.

Natsume was concerned,"Are you alright dad?"

"Yeah...I just wish Jibanyan would forgive us..."Keita stated.

"That explains why she's pissed all the time."Keisuke rolled his eyes.

Inaho snapped,"Keisuke,language!"

"Sorry..."Keisuke grumbled.

For the remaining day,Keita thought about how Jibanyan still had a grudge against him and thought she would've been the first to forgive wished that she was her old self,the one where she would forgive him and hug it would've been too easy,as he remembered that she was stubborn on made his decision and decided to meet up with everyone at the detective agency with Inaho,to make things hoped that his old friends could reunite with him and his wife,so they could become close friends once more.


	16. Chapter 15

A Happy Ending

The next day,Keita and Inaho followed Natsume and Keisuke to the was surprised to see Natsume and Keisuke's had to explain about their past experience with the Yokai Watch and how they got their memories was strange to see human adults,aside from Akinori's grandmother,at the agency explanation went on for awhile and everyone finally understood their situation.

"So...Enma gave you the ability to see Yokai again?"Touma questioned.

Keita nodded,"Of wouldn't give us watches,but he said it was due to them being so limited and he would hate to intrude on our lives."

"I'll admit it's kind of weird for Natsume and Keisuke's parents being here,but maybe we can get more help with our cases."Akinori said.

Keita replied,"If we have time,we'll definitely consider it."

"It's so nice that a whole family can see Yokai!"Ayame cheered.

Inaho laughed,"Yeah,it'll take awhile to get used to seeing our old friends again,but we're glad that we can communicate with Yokai once more."

"Speaking of which,where's Jibanyan and Usapyon?"Keita asked.

Whisper spoke up,"I had to get Fubuki to bring them was being stubborn and wouldn't listen to usually only listens to her mother."

"Of course."Natsume chuckled.

Micchy interrupted,"I'm honored to meet Natsume's wonderful parents."

"Um...thank you?"Inaho responded,in an awkward tone.

"It's my duty to protect her from harm's way and I'll make sure that she's safe!"Micchy said proudly.

Keita whispered to Natsume,"What's up with him?"

"Nothing...he's always like this."Natsume whispered back.

Touma asked,"What will you guys do now,since you can communicate with Yokai again?"

"We'll help you with your cases when we have time."Inaho stated.

"And we're going to try to contact as many of our old friends as we can." Keita added.

Ayame smiled,"That sounds great!"

"It looks like everything's working out!"Akinori said with glee.

Keita remembered that he had to make up with Jibanyan and the others.

"Not everything." Keita mumbled.

"What is it?"Whisper asked,being concerned.

"I have a question for you still holding a grudge against Inaho and I?"Keita questioned,nervously.

"For what?"Whisper was puzzled.

"We abandoned you for years...I'm wondering if you're still upset with us." Keita replied in a sad tone.

Whisper placed his hand on Keita's shoulder,"Keita,when you both left,I was a little depressed,but it didn't stop me from moving on from the past.I might've held a grudge at first,but I eventually forgot it all and let it we reunited,I wasn't angry or disappointed.I was overjoyed.I'm not holding a grudge against you guys.I swear on it."

"I hope so."Keita sighed.

"I'm thrilled that the whole gang is getting back together."Whisper cheered.

Inaho replied,"I'm glad too! It feels so right!"

"I'm happy that you guys made up,but...why did you ask that?"Natsume questioned,wanting to know.

"We just wanted to make sure...after what happened last night."Inaho responded.

"Oh...you still have to make up with Usapyon and Jibanyan,right?"Keisuke suggested.

Keita was regretting this,"Yes,but I'm afraid it'll be more difficult..."

"If Whisper's wife had to drag them here,then I bet will be."Akinori crossed his arms.

"Akinori..."Touma face palmed.

Ayame replied,"Maybe it'll turn out good in the end."

"Yeah...we can only hope..."Keita whispered to himself.

Later on,a sudden knock was opened the door to see Fubuki with Jibanyan and Usapyon,on was with them as well.

"I brought them here."Fubuki announced.

"That's good."Inaho said,with a soft smile.

Junior went to Keita and Inaho,"What are Natsume and Keisuke's parents doing here?"

"To make up with your parents."Keita responded in doubt.

Junior looked at his parents,"Mommy,daddy,what did you guys do?"

Jibanyan gave Fubuki an angry look,"Mom,I thought you said we weren't doing this!"

"Sorry dear,but you need to make up."Fubuki said with worry.

"Make up for what?"Usapyon asked in confusion.

Inaho replied,"We just want to know if you guys still have a grudge against us,after leaving you all these years..."

Jibanyan tried to run away,but was held by Fubuki,"No! No! I'm not doing this!"

"She's so stubborn..."Keita mumbled.

Usapyon slightly chuckled,"Why would hold a grudge against you? I might've held one a long time ago,but...you guys came back and I'm pretty satisfied."

"Huh...I thought you would be the one to hold a grudge,but I'm happy that you're ok with this."Inaho was relieved.

Touma butted in,"That still leaves one question,does Jibanyan still hold a grudge against you?"

"Well...do you?"Akinori asked.

Everyone stared at Jibanyan,as Fubuki placed her back on the didn't know what to wanted to forgive them,but something prevented her to do didn't want anyone to know about her past life,as she thought it would ruin her current changed after revealing her identity,but if they found out she was soft,would they laugh at her? Jibanyan didn't want to set her childish nature and her true emotions was being pressured as everyone stared her down,awaiting her wanted to cry,but how long ago has it been since she got emotional in front of a lot of people? If she cried,she was afraid that they would think she was she wanted was to make up with her old friends and hug it out,but was she really going to let herself be seen as weak? She made her decision.

"You left me..."Jibanyan grumbled.

"But...that's not a good reason to hold a grudge against us."Keita responded.

"I was alone..."Jibanyan mumbled.

Whisper chimed in,"You had us and Usapyon,"

"Then you left me." Jibanyan spoke in a low tone.

Fubuki sighed,"No,you left 't you remember?"

"You never bothered looking for me." Jibanyan replied.

"We tried looking for you,but you were difficult to find." Whisper shrugged.

Usapyon added,"I also searched for you,but I had no luck..."

"I guess I'm glad you guys found me...but I'm still holding a grudge against them."Jibanyan glared at Keita and Inaho.

Natsume groaned with agony,"She doesn't give up,does she?"

"Jibanyan...please forgive us."Keita was saddened by this.

There was a long was worried that Jibanyan wouldn't accept the apology,since she was known for being atmosphere was too quiet as they waited for her to they were about to give up,they heard soft were shocked to see that it was coming from Jibanyan.

"Jibanyan...?"Keita responded with concern.

She bared to look at him,as she shouted,"I'm sorry...ok?!"

Keita was surprised by her let out a sigh,"It's ok..."

"It's not ok! I was left alone and I lost everyone I knew and loved!"Jibanyan cried out.

Usapyon interrupted,"But we came back."

"I know,but...I don't want to lose you guys again! Why do you think I refuse to make new friends?! If I did,I'm afraid I'll lose them too!" Jibanyan got choked up at the thoughts of it.

"We're not going anywhere any time ,I thought you liked being alone."Natsume shrugged.

Jibanyan glared at her,"I don't...like I said,I avoid people so I don't make new friends that could possibly ditch alone all these years was the most terrifying thing I've been through.I might not seem to enjoy the company,but...sometimes I'm glad to have company."

"Jibanyan did seem to be in a better mood when she stayed with Whisper and I."Fubuki stated.

"I haven't seen her this happy in years, until she moved in with me."Usapyon added.

Keisuke asked,"So...you don't like being alone?"

"Sometimes I do...but not for too years was way too long for me..." Jibanyan said,in a serious tone.

Inaho said,"But we're all here for you now and we forgive you for your will be ok."

"So Jibanyan,do you still hold a grudge against us? We promise that we won't if we did,I'm sure we wouldn't mean to...just like last time."Keita questioned her,hoping she would forgive them.

Jibanyan had mixed feelings about wanted to forgive Keita,but her negative thoughts prevented her to do realized that she couldn't live in the past forever and decided to move on from her tragic looked back at Keita,as tears rolled down her rushed towards Keita and hugged him.

"Nii-chan,I'm so sorry! I forgive you!"Jibanyan sobbed.

Keita hugged Jibanyan back and smiled,"I'm glad,sis."

Everyone watched their touching moment.

Whisper cried,"This brings back so many memories."

Jibanyan wiped her tears away and tried to act tough.

"By the way,you guys better forget that I cried or else."She spoke.

Micchy teased,"Or else what?"

"I'll kick your I'll get Usapyon to kick your butt as well."Jibanyan punched her fist into her other paw.

"I won't do that."Usapyon butted in.

Jibanyan gave him the death stare,"You'll do it...for me."

"Ok then,I'll kick butt...for you." Usapyon rolled his eyes.

Whisper said,nervously,"You don't have to act this way all the time."

"What are you saying?"Jibanyan raised her brow.

Keita said,"I think what he's trying to say is,you don't have to pretend to be can be sweet sometimes."

"No,I'm not!" Jibanyan nagged.

Inaho laughed in an awkward fashion,"Well,your problems would be solved if you just be yourself."

"I am myself!" Jibanyan shouted.

Usapyon was unamused,"No,you're 's the only thing that you're hiding now."

"I'm not hiding anything!"Jibanyan yelled.

Usapyon replied,"Well,then...Junior,how about you tell everyone how Jibanyan acts at home?"

"Ok!"Junior cheered.

Jibanyan panicked,"Don't!"

She feared for the worst as Junior started his didn't want anyone to know how nice she ,so her reputation as a badass Yokai wouldn't be covered her face in embarrassment.

"When we're at home,mommy is nice to me! She used to be mean,but then she got nice! She says she loves me and that I'm her baby! She takes care of me and even if I stay with grandpa and grandma,I know she still loves me! She and daddy stay busy to take care of me and I love them and they love me!"Junior finished his speech with glee.

"Aw!"Ayame and Natsume said in unison.

"That's really nice."Touma smiled.

Keisuke was astounded,"Wow...Jibanyan really is nice."

"I mean...she's a mother...so I guess it makes sense?"Akinori was still confused.

Micchy mocked,"I knew it! You're not bad as you say that you are!"

"Shut up! You would be the same if you had a kid!" Jibanyan blushed,furiously.

Usapyon patted her on the back,"Does it feel better to finally tell the truth?"

"No...maybe...yeah I guess."Jibanyan shifted her eyes and frowned,"But I'm not always nice and don't forgot that!"

"Especially with that stubborn attitude of yours." Whisper responded.

Jibanyan snapped back,"Shut it old man!"

"So...are you going to stop hiding your true emotions?" Keita asked.

Jibanyan sighed,"I guess...if that's what will make myself feel better."

" ,everything is resolved." Keita grinned,being pleased.

Natsume chimed in,"We still have one question."

"What is it?"Inaho wondered.

Natsume replied,"Are you fine with being able to see Yokai and not have a Yokai watch?"

"Well,of guys have watches now and if we needed to use it,we could just ,I think seeing our Yokai friends is enough." Keita stated,while Inaho nodded in agreement.

"I hope you're not jealous that your kids have watches and you don't."Keisuke teased.

"Nah,as much as I liked making friends,fighting new Yokai was that the Yokai population seems stronger than before...I kind of feel bad for you guys."Keita shrugged.

Keisuke groaned in agony,"I...forgot about that."

"We do have two Yokai experts here to help us with our cases."Akinori said.

Inaho laughed,"When we have time to do them."

"Of course."Touma agreed.

Akinori placed his hands on his hips,"Now only if there was a case to solve."

"Is that all you can think about?"Natsume was unamused.

Ayame suggested,"Maybe we should relax and go out somewhere,like the beach!"

"That's a great idea! Let's go!"Akinori's spirits lifted up.

Keita chuckled,"I mean,if that's what you guys want to do,then we'll head home and get ready,"

Everyone agreed to go to their rightful homes and prepare for the day passed as they all gathered at the beach and made arrived with his family first,while waiting on the couldn't wait to spend more time with his friends to catch up on lost and Inaho sat on a towel,while watching Natsume and Keisuke,as Akinori,Touma,and Ayame arrived to greet them and and Inaho both were in a good mood,as they didn't mind to spend time with their kids and brought back memories.

Their thoughts were interrupted by noticing that Micchy was flexing and posing in front of Natsume.

"You know...we need to do something about that creep."Keita stared at him in suspicion.

"Yeah,why is he hanging with our kids and their friends in the first place?"Inaho asked in disbelief.

"He needs to be stopped,but...it's too late now." Keita sighed in defeat.

They watched him in long as he didn't do any harm,they couldn't do anything about rest of their Yokai friends arrived,which was relief to them,as they didn't want to watch Micchy no longer.

"We're here!"Whisper greeted.

Keita mocked him"Took you long with that tourist shirt you're wearing."

"Excuse me,you told me to ditch my tux because it's weird to wear one at the beach."Whisper looked at his floral shirt with pride,"Besides,it's the princess who took up our time."He pointed at Jibanyan,who was wearing a sun hat,a sun dress,and sun glasses.

"Sis...why are you dressed that way?"Keita asked in confusion.

Jibanyan responded,"Do you think I want to get wet?!"

"Her fear of water increased through the years."Usapyon butted in.

Keita face palmed,"Oh god..."

"I haven't seen you without your suit in still look better without it."Inaho teased.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended."Usapyon looked at himself,wondering what to think of his appearance.

"I'm gonna go play with Natsume and Keisuke!"Junior announced,as he flew off.

Keita questioned,"How did you keep him occupied while waiting on Jibanyan? I know kids that age are impatient."

"Oh no,Junior always watches Jibanyan when she dresses ,he likes it when his mother makes herself look pretty."Usapyon stated.

"And you're saying that I wasn't pretty before?!" Jibanyan complained.

"No,you're beautiful! Besides,one time Junior told me that you already looked pretty and that I...well...needed to dress basically called me ugly."Usapyon groaned in disbelief.

"Ouch..."Keita mumbled.

"If it makes you feel better,he said that I looked like a clown."Whisper sighed.

Fubuki joined in,"You're very handsome and that's one of the reasons why I married let's go and relax."

"We're going over here if you need us."Whisper claimed,as he sat with Fubuki,a few feet nearby.

The others were quiet for a moment,enjoying each other's sat down and relaxed,while picking up a conversation.

"You know,I'm glad we got the whole gang back together."Inaho announced.

"Yeah,me about you guys?"Keita glanced at Jibanyan and Usapyon.

Usapyon said,"It actually feels better with you guys around,ya know?"

Jibanyan crosses her arms,"I'll admit that I was only pretending to hold a grudge against know I would never do that..."

"I knew 're too nice to do such a thing." Keita smirked.

Jibanyan pouted,"I'm not always nice!"

"Sure,whatever you say." Keita rolled his eyes in amusement.

Inaho said,"Let's just relax and enjoy our time out."

They lounged around for awhile,in blissful went on for awhile,until it struck evening,as Natsume and her friends returned to took notice and stood up.

"Hey,are you having a good time?"Natsume asked.

"Yeah.I should be asking you the same."Keita laughed.

Keisuke said,"Today was great! We should do this again sometime!"

"Of course! We can do this when we can get everyone together."Inaho cheered.

Akinori interrupted,"Well,it's getting have to head back."

"Yeah,my parents will get worried."Ayame added.

"By the way,what's with your outfit?"Touma gestured at Jibanyan.

Micchy teased,"Yeah,what's with the outfit? Are you entering a beauty contest?"

"No! This is the real me! Got a problem with that?!"Jibanyan nagged.

Ayame replied,"Of course not,you look lovely!"

"At least someone gets it." Jibanyan mumbled.

Touma said,"We're taking our 'll see you sometime again,right?"

" 'll see you guys when we can."Keita nodded his head in agreement.

Akinori,Ayame,and Touma left,with Micchy following them.

"You have some nice friends there."Keita added.

"Yup,I feel like I would've been helpless if I didn't have them around when I did get my watch."Natsume stated.

Keita wondered,"How did you get your watch again?"He paused and then replied,"Wait,I remember told us."

He looked at Whisper,who nodded.

"We got to go as you be alright?"Whisper asked in concern.

"We will,until we meet again?"Keita looked at him.

"Until we meet again."Whisper shook his hand.

"And that will be tomorrow,because Whisper said he was coming over to check on us."Keisuke explained.

Whisper stared at him in anger,"What a way to ruin the moment!"

"Sorry."Keisuke sweated.

"See you guys later!"Fubuki waved good bye,while leaving with Whisper.

Junior let out a yawn,"I'm tired."

"I think we should head back too."Usapyon suggested.

Jibanyan held Junior and petted him,"Mommy's little guy is getting sleepy,huh?"

She noticed everyone was looking at her,"This isn't anything new!"

"Ok...I think you're both getting ya guys around."Usapyon lead Jibanyan and Junior the way back home,as the others watched.

They stood there,while watching the sun set.

"What should we do now?"Keisuke pondered.

"We could head back home." Keita replied.

Inaho said,"I was wondering,how does your watch work?"

"We could show shouldn't be too different from the ones you used,right?"Natsume added.

"Yeah,it's easy using the arks."Keisuke stated.

"Arks? I only remember using Yokai medals..."Inaho was puzzled.

"Medals?! Ok,when we get home,you gotta tell us more about the watches you had!"Keisuke exclaimed.

Natsume smirked,"Somebody is finally interested in the Yokai watch."

"Well...I guess."Keisuke spoke softly.

Keita said,"Let's go home and we'll tell you all about it...in exchange for your information on your watch."

"Alright!"Natsume smiled.

The family headed back and Inaho told Natsume and Keisuke about the history of their experience with the watch and return,the children exchanged information back to their never felt so free before,as they were able to talk about Yokai,without hiding passed as the family got closer and had a bond stronger than searched for Yokai together and solved cases on and Inaho couldn't wait for what was ahead of them, as they continued their journey of reliving their Yokai experience.

The End


End file.
